Watashi Dake no Sakura
by 4cherryblossoms
Summary: To all concerned. Read new chapter. Thank you for your support, minnasan! I love you guys!
1. Leaving

_-_

_**Watashi Dake no Sakura**_

_-_

Notes: some OOC-ness in the characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Authoress' message: Please. After reading, if there is something you want to point out, review. I want to hear from you. I want to know what you think. How the hell will I know if people liked my story by just looking at the number of hits it gets?

I do not have an Alice of reading minds cuz I'm not Kokoroyumi from Gakuen Alice.

Sumimasen for my ranting. Peace!

Guide:

Narration

"Speeches"

_Thoughts_

"_Singing"_

(Action)

(A/N: authoress' notes)

_**Leaving – Prologue**_

In the Li residence at Tomoeda…

(Phone ringing)

"Li residence."

"Mom?"

--

The next day, at Penguin Park…

Sakura and Syaoran were sitting at the swings when Syaoran suddenly became silent.

"Syaoran-kun? Daijoubu ka?" Sakura asked with a worried look on her face

"Eh? Uh… well… Sakura…"

"Nani?"

"Sakura… you see… mother called yesterday… she told me that the elders wanted me to go back to Hong Kong…" Syaoran said

"Oh… I see… when are you going?" Sakura asked, trying to hide the tone of sadness in her voice

"Next week," Syaoran replied

Sakura looked sad at that statement. "Next week…"

"But… I can call and—"

"(shakes head) Iie! Don't! The elders want you back in Hong Kong! Don't disobey them! It's for your clan! And I don't want to be a burden…" Sakura cut him off

"Sakura, you're not a burden! You never were!" Syaoran said

Sakura smiled a bit. "Even so… it's for your clan. And besides… it's not like we'll never see each other again!"

---

Next week, at the airport…

"Hiiragizawa-san," Meiling said to Eriol "…you'll watch over Kinomoto-san for me and Syaoran, ne?"

Eriol smiled and nodded.

Meiling whispered to Eriol, "And take care of Daidouji-san, okay? It's hard to find someone like Daidouji…" Meiling winked. Eriol blushed slightly.

-

"Syaoran-kun… ano… ogenki de!" Sakura said

"Aa," Syaoran replied. "Arigatou…"

Sakura smiled

"I'll try to keep in touch. And I'll try to visit too… maybe next summer…" Syaoran said

"Mm!" Sakura agreed

"The flight to Hong Kong will leave in 30 minutes…" said the flight attendant

"Well… I guess I'll see you when I get back… um… take care… and uh…" Syaoran hugged Sakura

"Eh?"

"I wanted to get a last hug before I go. Bye." Syaoran smiled

-

After Meiling and Syaoran's plane left, Sakura still stood there at the airport. Tomoyo and Eriol approached her.

"_How could you go? How could you say goodbye? It hurts inside, 'cause by now, still can't find the reason why… Love can't lie..."_ Tomoyo started to sing 'Love Can't Lie'

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow…" Eriol said, together with hand gestures (o.0)

Sakura sweatdropped even more.

"I was only singing… ohohoho…" Tomoyo laughed.

"And I was only reciting a line from… one of Shakespeare's works!" Eriol said. Then he whispered to Tomoyo, "Is it one of Shakespeare's works?" (A/N: Yes, Eriol. It is.)

From a distance…

"Ha! Ha! The brat's gone now!"

"Touya…"

-to be continued…

_**Authoress' Notes:**_

So… how was it? I hoped you guys liked it! This is just the beginning though! By the way, this is a sequel to my first story (one-shot) White Day. So this happens a few days/weeks after White Day. And now, to say the other things, I am proud to present to you…

**Kero: **Konnyanachiwa! I'm glad authoress gave me a chance to have 'Kero-chan ni Omakase' again! Well, sorta. Now you'll see me at the end of every chapter and I'll give you a preview of what's next! So, let's get to business! Next, on Watashi Dake no Sakura…

The Li brat arrives in Hong Kong. Some unexpected news is going to be told, and it'll be the start… the start of a problem no one knows if it'll be solved. Well, besides authoress that is. So you have to review if you wanna find out. Ok? I'll see you next time!


	2. Hong Kong

_4cherryblossoms: I won't repeat what I said in the prologue anymore. If you need clarification with my disclaimer and notes, plus the guide, check the prologue. Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!_

_**Hong Kong – Chapter 1**_

Li residence, Hong Kong…

"So Xiao Lang, how was White Day?" asked Fuutie, one of Syaoran's sisters

"Uh… it was—" Syaoran was cut off when the door opened

"Hey, who wants to watch Syaoran's White Day?" Meiling asked out loud

"On video? I do!" Fuutie stood up and went towards Meiling

"Wha… what video?" Syaoran asked

"Daidouji gave me a copy!" Meiling said happily

Syaoran sighed. "Oh yeah, Xiao Lang, the elders wanted to talk to you." Fanren said, before following her other sisters and Meiling, who were off to watch the video

"Okay…" Syaoran sighed again

-

"Xiao Lang, we decided that at the age of 21, you will take over your mother's role as the clan leader." said one of the elders as Syaoran took a seat

"Yes. And also, at the age of 21, we wanted that you get married as well." another one agreed

"Huh? G-get married?" Syaoran said

"Yes. We do know that education is very important, and we do not want you wasting your time looking for a bride. It is best you spend that time for study…" said another elder

Syaoran nodded. _I won't be wasting time looking for a bride. I already found one. _Syaoran thought

"That is why we already chose for you." said the most respected of the elders

"P-pardon?" Syaoran couldn't believe what he just heard

"I said, we already found you a bride."

"Uh… but—" Syaoran tried to reason out

"There's no need to thank us. That will be all. You may go."

Syaoran tried to speak. No words would come out. There's nothing he can do. The decision was made. He bowed and left the room.

-

Meiling, Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, and Feimei have already finished watching the video. They were now in the kitchen, talking about it.

"The video was great, though… was it cut?" Feimei asked

"No. That's all of it. No parts cut. Well, we weren't able to record the later parts. We ran out of film." Meiling replied.

"Oh, well, that's too bad. But anyway, it was great. Wait, so you're telling me, Xiao Lang was the one who planned all of it?" Shiefa said

Meiling smiled and nodded, "Yep. Syaoran planned all of it. With a little help from me, Eriol, and Tomoyo."

They continued talking until Syaoran entered the kitchen.

"Syaoran? Are you okay?" Meiling asked her cousin, who had no expression on his face

"Hmph." was all Syaoran replied. He didn't bother looking at them. He just headed for the refrigerator. He opened the refrigerator and took out a box of brownies (A/N: which was chocolate) and headed to his room.

"Hey! Where are you taking those? You can't eat all of it! Remember what happened last time you ate too much chocolate!" Meiling said as she ran to catch up with Syaoran

-

Syaoran entered his room and put the box of brownies of a table. "Sit." He said to Meiling

Meiling sat on the edge of his bed while Syaoran was standing up. He took a brownie from the box and stuffed it (the whole of it) into his mouth

Meiling's eyes were as big as plates when she saw Syaoran eat that way. "Whoa. You're definitely not okay. You never eat like that." Syaoran swallowed the brownie and got another one and stuffed it into his mouth

As Syaoran was about to get his third brownie, Meiling stood up and took the box of brownies away from Syaoran.

"You are really troubled, aren't you?" Meiling said

Syaoran looked at her, still with no expression on his face and said, "I was eating." And he snatched the box from Meiling.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

"You want to know what's bothering me? (eats a brownie then swallows) Okay, I'll tell you. The elders are (eats brownie and swallows) going to get me married to some girl I don't know, in (eats brownie and swallows) 3 years."

"So that means you'll get married at 21."

Syaoran nodded.

"And the girl is not Sakura?"

"If the girl WAS Sakura, why wouldn't I want that? So what if we're just 21? Japanese girls can get married at 16! And Sakura's 18! And her mother got married at the age of 16, which is younger."

-

The next week, Monday…

"Xiao Lang, come here for a moment." Yelan said to her son

"Yes?"

"Xiao Lang, the elders told you about your marriage when you reach 21, right? Well, the girl's coming tomorrow and she's staying for a few weeks."

"She is?"

"Yes. I hope the two of you could get to know each other—"

"Okaasan!"

"I know, I know. I know you love Sakura, but there's nothing we can do. As I was saying, please do be nice to her. And give her a chance to at least be a friend. Don't worry, she has magical powers too. And she's half Chinese half Japanese. Her name's Akira."

"Naruhodo… Okay…"

"Oh yeah, Xiao Lang, we're not in Japan, okay?"

-

Syaoran went back to his room and lay on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and recalled all the times he's had with Sakura…

_  
Cold and strong, the boy leapt from the roof with his sword held aloft, green robes flowing behind him. In her pink kitty costume she squealed with surprise._

Shrieking, she grasped the tree trunk to hold as the Storm Card raged. Beside her, he struggled forward to attack it.

He began to fade away, disappearing to leave her alone in the cave and she panicked. He ordered her not to cry.

_  
The cherry tree grabbed her, pulled her inside its black abyss and she screamed. Instantly he activated his sword and ran to save her._

She opened her eyes, blearily, to see him fighting to keep the Time Card going. Begging her to wake up and capture the Dream Card before it escaped.

A blizzard raging around them and she extended her hand, asking him to join her on her staff when she confronted the Snow Card.

How happily she embraced him, in their prince and princess costumes, after her victory over the Dark Card. And how she had taken his arms and swung him around in delight, exultant from her passed Judgment.

She had fallen away from him, sliding back into the yawning blackness of the elevator shaft, reaching for his hand. 

And she fell, and he screamed her name for the first time. "SAKURA!"

Snow falling around them like miniature angels, as she waited for him to reveal the person he really liked.

"_Well… I like…"_

How he'd placed his hands on her shoulders, held her close as she cried her tears for her rejected love.

_He'd whispered words of comfort to her. "It'll be alright. I'm sure you'll find him."_

_  
And the scarf she knitted for him, in gratitude for his friendship and support._

They linked pinky fingers and chanted a promise, a promise that she would return to him and always be all right.

"_Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, if I'm telling you a lie, cross my heart and hope to die!"  
_

And with those thoughts, he finally fell asleep.

-

The next day…

"Yelan, take of my daughter while she's here, okay? I trust you… I'm sure she's in good hands." Said Akira's mother to Li Yelan, before leaving the Li mansion

Yelan only smiled and nodded. But in the inside… _Take care of my daughter… she's in good hands… What am I! Metrobank! _(A/N: You're in good hands with Metrobank...hehe) _Hmph… if it wasn't for the clan and the elders' decision, I wouldn't be seeing you right now! If I could just go and say, 'As Xiao Lang's mother, I have the right to choose who I want him to marry. And that would be Kinomoto Sakura!' I knew from the very start that she was right for my son! I knew that my son would not be the card master. But I let him go back to Japan. I let him realize what he feels. I let him stay because of his so-called rivalry with Clow Reed's reincarnation. So what if Sakura's not Chinese! She's the card mistress! How could they replace the card mistress for someone else! And knowing Sakura, I'm sure she'll learn how to speak Chinese quickly. Sakura's a determined girl, that Sakura. That's why she became card mistress in the first place._ Said Yelan's inner self

(A/N: Let's make _the_ Li Yelan out of character now, shall we? Heheh. And the inner selves will be seen more frequently with the Li family members. Let's just say it runs in the family? Hehehe…)

-

Inside the Li residence, at the living room…

Yelan led Akira to the living room, where she was to meet Syaoran. The moment they entered the living room. Syaoran stood up straight away.

_He's standing really straightly. He seems like a serious guy. But… _Akira smiled as she thought to herself.

"Akira, this is my son Xiao Lang. Xiao Lang, this is Akira."

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Xiao Lang." Akira smiled at him and gave a short bow. Syaoran bowed as well.

"I'll be leaving the two of you now." Yelan said as she left the living room. Syaoran led Akira to the guest room, where she was to stay.

Later that afternoon…

Akira and Syaoran were at the garden. They were just sitting there.

_Go on! Tell her so that everything will be settled before it gets worse. _A voice in Syaoran's head said

_I'll just tell her? Just like that?_ Syaoran asked

And inner Syaoran actually existed in there, and he replied, _Yeah! Just go on!_

Syaoran sighed. "Um… Akira, I—"

"Xiao Lang," Akira said the same time as Syaoran

"Uh… you were going to say something. Go ahead." Akira said to him

"No… um… you go first." Syaoran replied

_She already gave you the chance! _Said inner Syaoran

_It's discourtesy. I'll let her speak first then I'll say what I'm supposed to say. Just leave it to me. _Syaoran told him

_Fine, whatever._

"Um… Xiao Lang… you see…" a slight blush appeared on Akira cheeks. "Um… you see… since we… are… um… soon… to be engaged… I just wanted to tell you… that… uh… youknowIlikedyousincethirdgrade." She kept her head low so that Syaoran wouldn't see her blush. She was blushing furiously now, and really bright red, almost like a Christmas light.

And even if she said it so fast without any stops, Syaoran understood every word she said. "I see…"

"And… uh… I just… is there someone you like?"

"Huh?" Syaoran blushed a bit, and he remembered Sakura. "Uh… well…"

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked… ehehe…" she started to calm down now, and the redness on her cheeks faded to a lighter pink. "You know, when I found out you were going to Japan… I was sad… but I knew it was for a family matter… I mean, your family being related to a powerful magician and all…"

Syaoran looked at her. She continued. "And well… when you returned… I was… looking forward to see you during summers… but you were always away…"

"Well… I…"

"You go to Japan frequently… I guess you're seeing someone… am I right?"

"Well—"

The bell for dinner rang. "Uh… let's get to dinner." Syaoran said as he stood up and led Akira to the dining room.

-to be continued…

_**Authoress' Notes:**_

Saved by the bell? Hmm… Akira's trait is yet to be explained… her true self will be seen in the upcoming chapters… hopefully…

**Kero: **Konnyanachiwa! Next on Watashi Dake no Sakura… Omedetou, Sakura-chan! Or is it? Sakura wins another trip to Hong Kong. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews are very much appreciated! Here's the math:

Read + Review happy authoress update happy readers

See ya next chapter! Ja!


	3. Omedetou, Sakurachan! Or is it?

**Omedetou, Sakura-chan! Or is it? – Chapter 2**

Two years have passed. Syaoran still hasn't managed to cancel the engagement. And still hasn't managed to tell Sakura, or anyone out of the Li family about this. Time is passing, and a problem could rise…

Meanwhile, in Tomoeda, Japan…

"Moshi moshi, Sakura desu." Sakura said as she picked up the phone

"Sakura-chan? It's me, Tomoyo. Hey, are you busy today?" asked Tomoyo

"Um… no. Doshite, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said

"How's about we go shopping today?" Tomoyo suggested

"That'll be a great idea," Sakura agreed. "Oh yeah, where should we meet up?"

"In front of your house." Tomoyo replied

"Huh? Where are you, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked

"In front of your house." Tomoyo said again

"You're in front of my house?" Sakura asked

Tomoyo smiled. "Look out your window."

Sakura looked. "Oh. Well, just wait there. I'll open the door."

"Okay Sakura-chan."

-

Later, at the mall

"Why do I always have to be dragged along when the two of you go shopping?" Eriol complained

Tomoyo and Sakura paid no attention to what he said. "(sigh) Girls, sometimes I don't understand them anymore. Okay, scratch that. I really don't understand them. Now I know why Clow Reed never had a relationship with anyone."

"Sakura-chan! Look! Here!" Tomoyo pulled Sakura. Eriol followed them.

"Where are we going Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked

"Sakura-chan! Look!"

Eriol started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Tomoyo asked

"Well… uh… Tomoyo, if you haven't realized, we're standing in front of this jar of jellybeans that I suppose you want to join the contest on guessing how many jellybeans are there in the jar. And um… well… for a 20 year old like you, uh… isn't that a bit too childish?"

"laughs Of course I know that Eriol. But we're not here just to guess the number for fun. We're going to get the prize for it!"

"Uh… yeah riiight. And the prize is… let me guess… the jar of jellybeans itself?"

"No. The prize is actually an all-expenses-paid trip to Hong Kong for the winner and two friends plus a one week stay in a five star hotel. That's the prize we're going for. And if Sakura-chan or any of us could guess it correctly, we'd go to Hong Kong and that means Sakura can pay a visit to Li-kun!" Tomoyo explained

"What makes you so sure that if I win I'll invite the two of you?" Eriol asked

"Eriol!" Tomoyo said

"Hey, I was just kidding!" Eriol said

"Hi! Good morning! Would any of you like to try and guess how many jellybeans are there in this jar? Guessing is free but you can get a really big prize from it!"

"Hooooeee!"

"Aaaah!"

"I expected that." Eriol said

"Then why didn't you tell us!" said Sakura and Tomoyo

"You didn't ask." Eriol smiled.

"Oniichan! You're working here as well? But why are you talking that way? You're not really that perky kind of person." Sakura said to her brother Touya, the one who greeted them

"It what the 'group leader' as she calls herself, says that I should do," Touya replied. "So, back to business, are you going to guess? If you are, then what's it gonna be?" he asked Eriol

"Okay. I say… it's 5 million!" Eriol said

"Uh… no. Sorry." Touya said

"But wait! They always say that the customer is always right!" Eriol said

"That doesn't apply here." Touya replied

"Right! You really are a smart one! I thought you'd fall for it!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Um… yeah. Okay then Tomoyo-san, what's your guess?" Touya asked

"5 million will never fit in that jar. I'm guessing… 30 million!" Tomoyo said

"Nope. Sorry but that was very very far from the correct answer."

Eriol said to Tomoyo, "5 million will never fit in that jar, ne?" he smirked

"Well, there's no harm in trying." Tomoyo said

"Alright then monster, your turn."

"I'm not a monster!"

"Yeah, yeah. So what's your guess?"

"Uh… 627?"

"627?" Touya repeated

Sakura nodded

"Omedetou, Sakura-chan!" Yukito appeared with a banner saying, 'Omedetou!'

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked

"Sakura!" Nakuru threw confetti over Sakura then hugged her tightly. "Congratulations Sakura! You just won a trip for you and two friends to Hong Kong! And I suppose that the two friends you'll be inviting are Tomoyo-san and Eriol-sama so here you go (hands each person a plane ticket) and we did say that it's an all-expenses-paid trip, right? So here's the credit card. Don't ask how much it has because the bank will pay for all of it!" Nakuru said happily

"I can't believe it. I won!" sakura said

"Well, what are the three of you standing there for? Your plane leaves in an hour." Nakuru said

"Nani!" they said in unison

"Nah, just kidding. Your flight will be three days after today! That's June 23!"

"Oh."

---

June 23, at the airport

"Don't forget to glare at the brat for me." Touya said

"Uh… sure?"

"And have fun!" Yukito said

"Bring something back for me." Touya said

"And have fun!" Yukito added

"(whispers in Sakura's ear) and don't forget to take off your shoes before getting on the plane."

"And have fun!"

Sakura nodded

-

Time of Departure

Sakura remembered Touya's last note.

"Don't forget to take off your shoes before getting on the plane."

Sakura took off her shoes. "Um… miss, you don't need to take off your shoes." Said the flight stewardess

"Huh? I uh… I was just taking out the small stone in it! (nervous laugh)" Sakura said and put on her shoes again

At a distance…

"(rolling on the floor laughing) She fell for it! Again! (laughs more)" Touya laughed

"Touya…"

---

Later…

At the Hotel in Hong Kong…

"You must be Miss Kinomoto," said the manager of the hotel "And these two must be your friends. Well, here are your room keys. You would take rooms 104, 105, and 106. I hope that you enjoy your stay here!"

-

"Alright then. Since Sakura-chan won, she'll get the first room, which is room 104. I'll get 105, and Eriol can have 106." Tomoyo said. They all agreed.

Later that night…

In room 106…

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol were seated on the floor.

"So… why did you invite us to come to your room, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked

"Oh… nothing at all. I just thought that you guys wanted to share stories or something." Eriol smiled

Sakura asked another question. "What kind of stories?"

Eriol kept on smiling. "Any kind. Comedy, action, romance, adventure…" Eriol looked at Sakura "or maybe… horror."

"H-horror?" Sakura stammered

"Have you thought of a story Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked

"Uh… no…" Sakura replied. "How about you, Tomoyo-chan?"

"None."

"I have a story." Eriol said

"Okay. Let's listen to it." Tomoyo said

Eriol smiled. "Okay. Once, on a dark, stormy night, there was a couple who were new to this place called Tokyo."

"T-tokyo? T-tomoeda is near Tokyo, right?" Sakura asked

They nodded. Eriol continued. "They had no place to stay. Then, they saw this abandoned apartment. But since they were new to Tokyo, they didn't know it was abandoned. They went inside. Then, they stayed in one of the rooms downstairs. It was the only room with a working light. Since it was dark, they turned it on. The guy went out of the room to see if there was someone there. But the moment the guy stepped out of the room, the door slammed shut and he heard the girl scream—"

"Aaaaah… this is a ghost story, is it?" Sakura asked

"As I was saying, he heard the girl scream. He tried to open the door but he couldn't. He decided to go out for help. It was raining pretty harder now and so he decided to come back inside the apartment. When he turned to go back to the apartment, he saw that the lights coming from the room that the girl was in kept flickering on and off. And when he reached the front of the room, he saw blood flowing from under the door. (Sakura screams) He took hold of the doorknob and tried to open the door again. And this time it opened. Lightning struck. He saw a silhouette of the girl. He approached her. And when he got closer, he saw that the girl was all pale, covered in blood and—"

Sakura screamed again.

"And?" Tomoyo seemed interested in the story.

"And in her hand, was… a knife. A few weeks later, a group of teens went to the same apartment to go ghost hunting. It seems that the couple didn't know that the apartment was not only abandoned, but also haunted. When the teens entered the apartment, they saw the body of the man, dead, covered in blood. His body was in front of a room. They saw the room number. There were many different stories about that room. Different versions, yet, it only proves one thing. That the room really is haunted. And this room… is room number 104."

Sakura screamed louder. Eriol yawned. "Oh well, I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed."

"Yeah. Good night Eriol. Let's go Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as she stood up from the floor.

Outside Eriol's hotel room…

"Tomoyo-chan, do you think that story is true?"

"Sakura… there are no such thing as ghosts." Tomoyo said as she walked toward her room.

"Well I guess you're right." Sakura said

"Yeah. There are no such thing as ghosts," Tomoyo said before closing the door to her room. "Only spirits."

"Hoe…" Sakura walked toward her hotel room. Room number 104. Her hand was shaking as she reached for the doorknob. And as she was about to turn it—

"Sakura!"

"Hoooeee! Eriol!"

"Sorry 'bout that…" Eriol said

"I thought you were going to sleep. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for telling that ghost story." Eriol apologized

"No need. Don't worry. I should learn how to face my fears." Sakura said. Then she turned to Eriol. "Eriol-kun, take care of Tomoyo, okay?"

"Huh? Why do you people keep telling me that!"

Sakura smiled a bit. Then, she turned to the door again and took hold of the doorknob. "(sigh) well, good night, Eriol-kun." Sakura opened the door and quickly looked inside (A/N: in case there was a pale woman covered in blood carrying a knife… )

---

The next day, at breakfast…

"So, did you guys have a good sleep last night?" Eriol asked

"Yeah." Tomoyo replied

Sakura nodded.

"I just had a dream about room 104… you know, the story told by Minoru in Chobits?" Tomoyo said

"Oh… I remember that. The liquid flowing from under the door was actually just water, right?" Eriol said

Tomoyo nodded. "That was because a bucket of water was accidentally knocked over when someone was trying to change the light bulb."

"And the person who was actually there is," Eriol said

"Ms. Hibiya!" Tomoyo and Eriol said in unison

"How about you Sakura? Did you have a dream last night?" Tomoyo asked

"No…" Sakura replied

"Then that means she must've given you a chance…" Eriol said, acting mysterious again

"Huh?"

Tomoyo replied, "The horror lies in your first dream in Hong Kong…" She said darkly

"Hoe?"

"Just kidding, Sakura-chan…." Tomoyo said

---

"It's pretty hot, isn't it?" Sakura said to her two friends

"Yeah… hey I know! I heard that there's a swimming pool here in the hotel. Why don't we go swimming then?" Tomoyo suggested

"Great idea." Eriol agreed

-

Meanwhile…

"Let's go swimming!" said a girl

"Why in this hotel?" asked a guy

"Just because."

"Then why drag me along? Don't you have your friends to go with?"

"It'll be much fun if I'm with you…" she smiled and held on to the guy's arm

-

Later…

"Aren't you going swimming, Tomoyo?" asked Eriol

"No. I'm going to tape Sakura. (starry eyed)" Tomoyo said as she whipped out her video camera. Eriol sweatdropped. Sakura was walking along the side of the pool when she saw a certain someone who looked quite familiar.

_Syaoran-kun? Is that him?_ Sakura saw a man, about the same age as her, with messy chocolate hair and amber eyes. But there was something else that she saw. Or rather, someone else—a girl.

At the other side of the pool, Syaoran was walking with his so-called 'fiancée' (A/N: the elders arranged it) when he noticed a certain aura. He looked at the opposite side of the pool and saw Sakura, looking at him. She seemed to not believe what she was seeing.

Sakura went to look closer to make sure it was Syaoran but instead, accidentally fell into the pool. "Hooee! (splash)"

Sakura couldn't move. Was it because she swallowed too much water, or because she saw Syaoran with another girl?

-

"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted as he released himself from Akira and jumped into the pool. He swam to Sakura and took her out of the pool.

"Sakura!" shouted Tomoyo and Eriol in unison, as they approached Syaoran

"Sakura? Wake up! Sakura!" Syaoran said to Sakura's unconscious body

"She swallowed too much water." Eriol said

"Then there's only one thing to do." Syaoran said. He was about to do the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on her, but then, she gained consciousness. She coughed. "Sakura? Are you okay?" Syaoran asked

"Syaoran!" cried Akira as she came over to him. Sakura saw her.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Syaoran repeated.

"Huh? Uh… yeah. I'm fine." Sakura said as she stood up and walked away.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo followed her.

Eriol stayed there for awhile. Then he said to Syaoran, "On behalf of Sakura, thanks." Then he left and went to follow Tomoyo.

-

Sakura didn't sleep that night. She was thinking about what had happened that day. Syaoran being with another girl.

That morning…

Sakura saw a radio near her bed. And she thought that maybe a little music could take her mind off things. She tried to convince herself that maybe it was another one of his clingy cousins. She turned on the radio. A song played.

"_I saw you yesterday… with another girl… when you looked my way… I just pretended I didn't see you, what else can I do…?"_

That song… it somehow tells what had happened yesterday at the pool. Maybe. Or maybe it was just coincidence. But we all know there's no such thing. There's no other answer but maybe. (A/N: Just as the song goes)

---

They went out to Bird Street that day. Sakura hoped she won't see Syaoran with that girl. Even if she doesn't know what the true story is, it still hurts her to see that there's someone else with Syaoran, the Syaoran that told her he loved her. The one she truly cares for. Her only Syaoran.

But fate won't let that happen, now will it?

-

"Hey Syaoran, who was that girl yesterday?" asked Akira

"Uh… I dunno." He replied

_You don't know her, huh. _Inner Syaoran said, folding his arms

"Then why did save her if you didn't know her?" Akira asked another question

"Nothing." Syaoran replied again.

_Why don't you just go ahead and tell her that the girl is Sakura! Your Sakura! Then tell her you love Sakura! Sheesh. So that she'll just leave you alone!_ Said Syaoran's inner self

_What are you? Crazy? No way. Telling her that will disgrace the clan! They'll say, 'You got the engagement and marriage arranged and then the boy won't even be marrying our daughter?' and the elders would probably go, 'Xiao Lang! Didn't you even think about the clan! If you want to be a good leader of this clan, you'll have to be a good follower!' _Syaoran said to inner Syaoran.

_You don't know how to fight for your love._ Replied inner Syaoran

_Shut up._ Syaoran told him and that's the end of their discussion.

-

"Hey look, it's Li-kun." Tomoyo pointed out

"Huh?" Sakura said

-

"Sakura?" Syaoran said when he saw Sakura, together with Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Syaoran? I thought you didn't know her." Akira said. But Syaoran didn't pay attention to what she said. Instead he went to approach Sakura.

"Let's go." said Sakura as she walked away. Syaoran caught up her with and put his hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, wait."

Sakura didn't turn around to look at him. She replied, "Why should I?" she shrugged him off and continued to walk away.

"Let's go Tomoyo." Eriol said as he pulled Tomoyo to follow Sakura.

-

Back at the hotel…

Room 104…

Sakura sat alone in her room. _I love Syaoran. And he loves me, right? But why is this happening?_ Sakura thought as her eyes filled up with tears. She started to cry.

"_How, how could you say you love me? When you would go and leave me… how could you make me hurt so bad? When I have loved you more than anyone could do… can't believe the pain… that I'm feeling now because of loving you…"_

_Darn… why do these songs keep on playing?_ Sakura thought. She stood up, wiped away her tears and took the radio. She knocked on Tomoyo's hotel room door.

"Yes?" Tomoyo said as she opened the door.

"You like music right? Here. You can have it." Sakura said as she shoved the radio into Tomoyo's hands. Tomoyo looked quite confused. Sakura bid goodbye and left to go back to her room.

-to be continued…

* * *

**Authoress' notes:**

Uh oh! What's gonna happen to Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun's kawaii and lovely romance? I'll 'Leave it to Kero-chan'…

_Next, on Watashi Dake no Sakura…_

**Kero:** Konnyanachiwa! Good to see you again! So here it is, next, on Watashi Dake no Sakura:

A week has passed and Sakura and the others go back to Japan. But then, Sakura seems strange. What's wrong? Someone goes to back to Japan. And another bratty girl arrives! She marches up to Sakura's house and makes Sakura cry. Hmm… wondering about what she said? Who are these people? And a new mission? If you wanna know, write a review and the chapter will posted :) I'll see you again soon!


	4. Goodbye, Hong Kong! Goodbye, Syaoran!

**Goodbye Hong Kong, Goodbye Syaoran! – Chapter 3**

One week has passed. It's time to get back home to Japan.

---

Back in Japan…

"Eriol, I'm worried."

"Why? About what?"

"Sakura's been acting strangely since we got back from Hong Kong… have you got any idea on what's going on? She's not telling me anything. I often ask her if there's something troubling her and she always answers 'Nothing. I'm fine.'"

"Sad to say, but I don't know either…"

---

Kinomoto residence…

Sakura had her face in her pillow. She was crying again.

_Syaoran… doshite? Why is this happening? If you didn't like me anymore then you should've told me… I would have just accepted it… when you left, you said you'll try to keep in touch… and visit over the summer break… but I never heard from you… not a single letter… if you had a problem, you know you could tell me… but why didn't you? That girl… who is she? Is she just a cousin of yours? I try to think of it that way but there's always a voice in my head saying, "Syaoran's got someone else now! You're not his number 1 person anymore…" is that true? I remember you telling me once that love is happy with the truth… then why don't you say something…_

---

A few days have passed and Tomoyo was getting more and more worried about Sakura. She's often spaced-out and seems sad. And him seeing Tomoyo get worried about Sakura and seeing her sad, he often thinks to himself, _Darn… I wish I could do something… but why can't I? I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed but why can't I even think of something? It's just not magic I guess… but I really do wish I could help them. Seeing two friends sad, that sure is gonna bring me down…_

Meanwhile, in Hong Kong…

Syaoran couldn't help but think about those events as well. He stared at the photograph of him and Sakura on his bedside table (A/N: which, luckily, Akira didn't notice) and then someone started talking in his head.

_You're such an idiot, you know that? You know, she probably hates you by now. Remember, at Bird Street? She didn't even bother to look at you and she didn't even give you a chance to speak. It's proven. She hates you. And it's all because of you, genius. 'in a mocking voice If I tell her, she's just going to get hurt and she'll be upset. I don't want that. I'll make a way so that I won't have to marry Akira and Sakura would never know.' And how long has that been? Uh… Two years! Look, if you just listened to my advice, to tell her right away, she would have understood and she wouldn't hate you! And knowing Sakura-chan, she's a kind and considerate person. And she loves you so she'll be happy for you. She'll be happy even if it takes her out of the picture because she knows that it's for your clan and that the elders chose it. But did you listen to me? NO! Now look what happened! You're a moron. A MORON! YOU HEAR ME! MORON!_ Syaoran's inner self scolded.

_Yeah, yeah. I get it. I've been a stupid, idiotic, good-for-nothing moron that doesn't even deserve to be loved by Sakura. Yeah, yeah… _Syaoran said

_You can't live a lie. You should get married because of love and to the person you love. You know what? You're such a coward. You can't fight for your love. (notices the Syaoran is staring blankly at space) Hellooo? Are you even listening to me? _No response from Syaoran. _Great. Now you're deaf._

_You're right. You're definitely right!_ Syaoran said. He stood up from his bed and walked out of the room.

_What is running in this moron's head now?_ Said inner Syaoran

---

"Mom?" Syaoran said as he knocked on Yelan's door.

"Yes?" Yelan said as she opened the door and let Syaoran in. "What is it, Xiao Lang?"

"Mom, could you call Akira and her parents to come here? I have something very important to say to everyone." Syaoran said

"Okay. Is that all?" Yelan asked her son

"Yes mom." And Syaoran left the room. He was off to look for his sisters and Meiling.

-

"Hey…" Syaoran said to them when he saw that the girls were at the garden.

"What's up?" Meiling asked

"I want you guys to come and listen to what I have to say later with the elders, Akira, her parents, and mother." Syaoran said

"What is it about?" asked Shiefa

"You'll find out later." Syaoran said and bid goodbye, off to look for the elders. He told them the same thing. To come to listen to what he has to say later after dinner.

---

Later…

Everyone was seated, except for Syaoran, who was standing in front of them. They were all seated at a table.

"I called all of you here because I wanted to say something very important." Syaoran said. Everyone listened. "I am very sorry if this is last minute. I just wanted to say that I can't live a lie. I can't get married—rather, I _won't_ get married to someone that I don't love. And well, Meiling, my sisters, and I guess mother as well know how I truly feel. And well… I… I'm very sorry but… okay. I'll get right down to the point. I don't love Akira so I won't get married to her. There is only one person that I love and that would be Sakura. Yes, Kinomoto Sakura. That girl from Japan who just happens to be the card mistress. I know that she's ditsy and all, but that adds to her charm. And I guess, you might not want someone who knows nothing about being a Chinese. But I'm sure she's willing to learn and I know she can do it. Because like what she says, 'Everything will be alright' and… well… I don't want to tell the whole story here… but… if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even be like this right now. I never knew that there was a feeling that can make you feel so good even you do something not for yourself. She showed me that. She showed me how to care for someone… and I tried to go with what you wanted but I can't. I know you'll tell me that I should obey what you guys say because you are the elders and everything… but did you even think about how I would feel? I'm also a human… I have feelings too… I have a heart. And I know you do too, so I hope you understand. I am really sorry about all this. That's all I wanted to say. Now there's only one thing left for me to do. Explain everything and make it up for Sakura. She was hurt when she found out I had a fiancée. Even if she didn't say it, I could see it in her eyes… that's why I have to go now, and please don't stop me." Syaoran said and left the room. He immediately went back to his own room, took his bags (which he packed a while ago before dinner without anyone noticing) and went off, out of the Li mansion and off to the airport.

---

Japan…

Syaoran rented his old apartment where he used to stay as a child (A/N: when he was in elementary, remember?).

Meanwhile, back in Hong Kong…

Akira's house…

"I can't believe this! How could he! I'm not going to let this happen! Wait. Did he say Kinomoto Sakura? Sakura… that girl from the pool! And her family name's Kinomoto… she Japanese." Akira shouted, and suddenly calmed a bit. She had a plan up her sleeves.

---

Thursday afternoon in Tomoeda, Japan. More specifically, in the Kinomoto residence…

(doorbell ringing)

"Coming!" Sakura said as she went down the stairs to answer the door. When she opened the door, it revealed a certain black haired girl.

_What's she doing here!_ Sakura thought to herself

"You're Kinomoto Sakura, am I right?" said Akira as she entered the house, even without Sakura's permission to do so.

"Mm." Sakura nodded. "Uh… take a seat. Uh… do you want some tea or something?" she asked, trying to be hospitable.

"No thank you. And I don't need to sit down. I won't stay long." Akira said, a bit coldly.

Sakura stood there.

"I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Syaoran. He's my fiancé and we're getting married in a year, so stay away. Got it?" Akira said

Sakura couldn't speak because of shock about the news. _She's Syaoran's fiancée? They're getting married? And… he didn't even tell me._

Sakura tried hard not to cry, at least not in front of Akira. She lowered her head and now her bangs covered her eyes. She then told Akira, "Okay. Don't worry. I won't. I'll stay away. And if that's all and there's nothing else for you to say, you could go. There's no reason to stay when you have nothing to do." Sakura said. And with that, Akira left. Sakura closed the door. Then Kero flew downstairs. He heard everything.

"Sakura? Daijoubu ka?" Kero asked

"I'm fine. Hey, you stay here. I'm going to Tomoyo's. I might sleep-over, but I'm not sure. But whatever happens don't follow me. I don't want you to see me like this, Kero-chan." Sakura said, her voice a bit shaky.

"Sakura…" that was the only thing Kero managed to say. He stayed, just as Sakura said. Anyway, he already knew everything. But he was still worried.

Sakura left and went over to Tomoyo's house.

-

Meanwhile, Syaoran was walking around Tomoeda when he passed by a pet store. A dog kept barking at him, as if calling him and saying 'Buy me!'

He looked at the dog. Then suddenly, someone came up to him and said, "I think the dog likes you. Why don't you buy it?"

"Y-Yamazaki!" Syaoran said, surprised to see his old friend again.

"Long time, no see, ne, Li-kun?" Yamazaki smiled. He was working at the pet store.

"So, the pet store yours?" Syaoran asked

"No. It's owned by my childhood friend's father's sister's daughter."

"So you mean it's owned by Mihara-san's cousin."

"Yeah. And that's Mrs. Yamazaki, no longer Mihara." Yamazaki replied

"You two are married?" Syaoran asked, not knowing that he missed a lot things happening in Tomoeda

"Well… (gets a bonk on the head from Chiharu)"

"What he meant was Mrs. Yamazaki to-be, if he would propose. He says that to all of our friends yet he doesn't even propose to me. I'm not yet his fiancée and he says that! I'm just his girlfriend." Chiharu said

Syaoran laughed. They haven't changed much. They're still the Chiharu-beats-up-Yamazaki-for-doing-something-stupid.

"Itai… ow… so anyway, Li-kun, are you gonna buy it? I can see it likes you." Yamazaki said

Finally Syaoran agreed. He bought the dog and named it Laika, named after the first dog in space.

---

Meanwhile, Tomoyo's house…

Sakura cried on Tomoyo (A/N: the same way Meiling did). She told Tomoyo everything, and now, Tomoyo understands why Sakura had been so sad and was spaced-out.

"Sakura-chan… I'm sure Li-kun has his reasons why he didn't tell you…" Tomoyo tried to comfort her, but she still continued to cry. _Who am I kidding? He's such a moron for not telling Sakura. I mean, if he loved Sakura, he'd tell her and he does know that Sakura's a kind and considerate person. Sakura would understand. But why this? Oooh… when I see him, he'll definitely get not only shouts from me… he better make up with Sakura… or else I might never see Sakura smile again… and that'll be awful… it'll be so lonely…_ Tomoyo thought._ (Syaoran's inner self: Well, at least someone agrees with me. See that? Now two people think you're a moron.)_

"Tomoyo-chan… I don't get it… why didn't Syaoran even tell me? He knows I'd understand… he's such a stupid, idiotic, moronic, inconsiderate jerk. Doshite… what did I do wrong? Is there something wrong with me that's why he loved someone else?" Sakura sobbed. "I might not even forgive him for this…"

"Sakura… of course there's nothing wrong with you. He's just blind. He's stupid. Love was already beside him yet he still walked away. Give him time… wait for him. Try to give him a chance…" Tomoyo said

---

The next morning, Sakura went back to her house. When Sakura left, Tomoyo made a call.

"Hello, Hiiragizawa residence." Answered a man

"Eriol? Is that you?" asked Tomoyo

"Yes. Tomoyo?"

"Yeah. It's me. I know what's bothering Sakura."

"What?"

"Li-kun. Remember in Hong Kong, we saw him with some girl? That's the reason."

"Naruhodo…"

"And Sakura said she might not forgive him for that… AND I CAN'T ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN! They're such a kawaii couple, you know." Tomoyo said into the phone line, from calm, to angry, and back to calm again

"Tomoyo! You almost broke my eardrums, you know that!"

"Gomen…" she apologized

"Alright. We better get them together to talk so that they can settle things and everything to be back to normal."

"You're right. But how?"

"I have a plan. whispers into the phone Okay?"

"Okay. I understand. So… we'll call it Mission: Issho ni Sakura-chan to Li-kun! Ohohohoho…"

Eriol sweatdropped (A/N: as if Tomoyo can see that…) and said, "Whatever you say, Tomoyo. Bye." He said and hung up.

"Ohohohoho…" Tomoyo laughed.

-to be continued…

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:**

Hiya minna! Hey, if anyone is good (really really fluent) in Japanese, could someone tell me if 'issho ni Sakura-chan to Li-kun' is correct? I'm not so sure. I think it means Sakura-chan and Li-kun together. But if someone knows the meaning please don't hesitate to tell me. If I'm wrong, then tell me the real meaning. I'm not that good at making Japanese sentences…

**Kero:** Konnyanachiwa! It's me again! Here to give another preview…

Tomoyo and Eriol have some plans up their sleeves… what are they? Get ready for two of Tomoyo and Eriol's crazy plans…

"Do you want to take a bath?"

-

"Mrrgh… mmph…"

"I'm asking you, where did you take my dog!"

-

"Aaaaaah! The ghost knows our Chinese names! Aaaaaah!"

"Aaaaaah!"

**Kero:** So that's it. Don't forget to leave a review! See ya!


	5. Daidouji and Hiiragizawa Part 1

**Daidouji and Hiiragizawa Part 1 – Chapter 4**

It's time for their plan. And by they, I mean Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo. Their plan to get Sakura and Syaoran together starts here.

---

Eriol went over to Syaoran's apartment. Syaoran let him in and sit.

"So… what brings you here Eriol?" Syaoran asked

Eriol smiled. "Li, do you want to take a bath?"

"Huh?" Syaoran looked confused

"You know, a bath. With me?"

"WHAAT! Naked!" Syaoran exclaimed

"Well duh." Eriol replied, smile still not fading from his face.

Syaoran's eye twitched. "Eriol… are you gay or something?"

Eriol laughed. "Of course not! What were you thinking? Me, take a bath with you in your bathroom? No way."

"But… you… me... ask… bath… together… naked…"

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant, at the bath house. Japan's got lots of them." Eriol said

Syaoran sighed. "I thought—oh well, never mind. But sure. Okay, I'll go to the bath house with you. I mean, I've never tried to go. I guess it's time to try." Syaoran said

"Alright then. Get a towel, soap, and shampoo. And let's get going!" Eriol said

"But what about you? What about your towel, soap, and shampoo?" Syaoran asked

"Don't worry. I got them right here." And suddenly, a towel, soap, and shampoo appeared on top of Syaoran's head. He stared at it for a while then they fell—on his head.

"Hey!" Syaoran said as he rubbed the top of his head, the part that got hit the most.

"Sorry!" Eriol apologized still with a smile.

They headed off to the Bath house (also known as the hot spring which females are separated for the males).

---

**Meanwhile…**

"Hello, Sakura speaking," Sakura answered the phone. "Oh, hey Tomoyo-chan!"

"No. I've got nothing to do. Why?"

"Bath house? Now? Okay. I'll see you there. Bye!"

---

As Eriol and Syaoran were off to the males hot spring, unaware to them (to Syaoran only, actually) that Tomoyo and Sakura were also there, in the females hot spring.

After washing up and getting a soak, they went out of the hot springs and changed into their clothes. Eriol and Syaoran were headed off to the exit when…

"Hey, Li, I forgot something in the locker rooms. You wait here and I'll just go get it. Okay?" and Eriol went off, back to the locker rooms.

-

Meanwhile, Sakura and Tomoyo already finished their bath and were already done changing into their clothes. They were also about to exit when Tomoyo suddenly told Sakura, "I think I forgot my cell phone in the lockers. I'll just go and get it. You wait here. Okay, Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded. Tomoyo went back to the locker rooms.

-

Sakura walked over to the exit to wait for Tomoyo there. But what she didn't expect to see was an amber eyed guy named Li Syaoran standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, rather coldly.

"Is it bad to go to the bath house?" Syaoran replied

"No. But I was asking what you're doing here."

"This is a bath house so of course I'd be taking a bath."

"Whatever."

"We met again… don't you think that's coincidence?"

"There's no such thing as coincidences. That's what Mizuki-sensei and oniichan said."

"Yeah. It's all fated. I guess we were fated to meet again? Heheh." Syaoran smirked.

"Hmph. Say whatever you want, Li." Sakura said

_Man… I shouldn't have said that… darn it… wait. Did she just call me… LI! But what happened to Syaoran-kun!_ Syaoran thought to himself.

_Well, duh. Of course she'll call you Li. Remember, you just broke her heart… by not telling her that whole elder thing. You're such—_inner Syaoran was cut off by the real Syaoran

_Yeah, yeah… you'll tell me I'm such a moron. I'm an idiot. I'm stupid. Yeah, I get it! You don't have to rub it in!_

-

"Uh oh. This isn't going too well…" Eriol said from the place where he and Tomoyo are hiding, watching the two.

"You're right."

"I better get back there before things start to get ugly." Eriol said and went over to the exit, where Syaoran and Sakura were.

"Hey Li… I guess I didn't forget anything after all. Oh hi Sakura-chan! Bye, Sakura-chan! Let's go now, Li." Eriol said

"Uh… yeah." Syaoran took one last glace at Sakura, and then followed Eriol.

"Bye Eriol-kun!" Sakura said.

_She didn't say goodbye to you. Figures. She hates you after all. _Syaoran's inner self noted.

_Well… maybe because she doesn't want to say goodbye to me? You know… no goodbyes? Hehehe…_ Syaoran tried to reason.

_Oh come on. You're not reading the script. Chapter 3 is entitled, 'Goodbye Hong Kong, Goodbye Syaoran' dontcha know? Geez… not only am I more handsome than you, I guess I'm also smarter that you. _Inner Syaoran scoffed.

_Whatever. I'm still you and you're still me. The only difference is that I'm the one they see in the outside._

_And that you're a moron._

_Just shut up._

---

**Later that night…**

"Eriol, this isn't good. It's not working. Sure, they're talking. Well… more like arguing. We have to get them together again before it's too late." Tomoyo said, taking a sip of her tea.

"So that's why you came here. Right. We should do something… but what?" Eriol said

Tomoyo thought for a while. "I know!" she said and took out her cell phone. She dialed Sakura's number.

-

"Sakura here." Said the auburn haired girl over the phone

"Hi Sakura. This is Tomoyo. Hey… uh… Sakura, Eriol wanted to uh… invite us over to his house… for… uh… you know… a little tea? (nervous laugh)" Tomoyo had a hard time making an excuse

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you in a little while." Sakura said and hung up.

"Phew. At least she didn't suspect anything…" Tomoyo said

"So… we're really just going to have tea? Let me guess… you'll invite Li over for tea as well?" Eriol said

"No. It'll be Sakura alone. I have other plans… Ohohohoho…" Tomoyo laughed

---

**Later…**

Sakura arrived at Eriol's house. Then, the three sat down for tea.

"So… is there something you guys are going to tell me?" Sakura said, breaking the silence.

"H-huh? W-what something?" Eriol stammered

"Oh I dunno… something…" Sakura said, sipping her tea.

"uh… hey Sakura, Eriol! Why don't we play truth or dare?" Tomoyo suggested

"Okay." Sakura agreed.

"I'll spin first." Tomoyo said as she grabbed a bottle and placed it on the floor as the other two sat down with her.

It landed on Sakura.

"So… Sakura, truth or dare?" Tomoyo asked

"uh… Dare." Sakura replied

"Okay," Tomoyo smiled (quite a bit evilly) "Here's my dare for you. Since you are already 20 years old, and you have to face your fears… I dare you to stay overnight at that abandoned house near the park. Alone. But of course, Eriol and I will be outside. And you can bring food, some stuff to sleep with and a flashlight." Tomoyo said. Then she stared at Sakura straight in the eyes and said, "No backing out, Sakura-chan! Ohohohohoho!" she laughed, her unique laugh, though making it sound more evil.

"Tomoyo," Eriol stood up. "It should be more like… mwahahahaha!" He laughed and hit a few keys on the piano (dun dun dun)

Sakura gulped. "Hoe…"

Tomoyo got Sakura ready for the dare, while Eriol went some place else.

-

**Somewhere…**

"Shh… don't worry. It'll be alright… it's for your master's own good…"

---

**Later…**

Syaoran arrived at his apartment. But he noticed something different.

"Laika? Laika! Where are you? Hello? Laika!" Syaoran shouted the name of his dog, but no reply. He searched every part of his apartment, but no sign of the dog. Then Syaoran started to talk to himself—out loud, if I may add.

"Laika? Where did you go? Wait… what if… no way… but that can't happen… (stands up from chair) NO! What if someone dog napped Laika and sent her to the moon! NO!" then he noticed a note attached to the refrigerator. Syaoran read it out loud. "If you want to see your dog again, go to the house near the park as soon as you read this note. P.S. Bring a flashlight."

Syaoran hurriedly looked for a flashlight, and dashed off to the house near the park.

---

**Meanwhile…**

"Okay. Sakura, now go in the house." Tomoyo said

"But…"

"Sakura. You have to learn how to face your fears." Tomoyo said

"You're right." Sakura said and went inside the house. Tomoyo closed the door from the outside. Sakura was surprised.

**Outside…**

"I'm back." Eriol said to Tomoyo

"So, you did everything like I told you to?" Tomoyo asked

"Yap. He'll come. That's for sure." Eriol replied

"So that's his dog? It's so kawaii!" Tomoyo said

"Shh! He's here!" Eriol said as he pulled Tomoyo down into the bushes to hide themselves from Syaoran, who arrived at the location.

-

"So this is the place. Laika, I'm coming." Syaoran said softly to himself as he opened the door to the abandoned house and went inside. A gust of wind blew and shut the door, Syaoran was surprised. But there was no time to turn back. He turned on his flashlight and started to climb up the stairs.

Meanwhile, on the third floor of the house, with Sakura…

"Hoe… I'm scared… no. I shouldn't be. Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright." Sakura repeated to herself. Sakura went to check on the rooms. She turned on her flashlight. Then she saw a room. And on the door, a number was written: 104. Sakura screamed.

She ran around and around in circles screaming. "Aaaaaah! Room 104! Why does this room always appear! Aaaaaah!"

**Outside…**

"I just used marker to write the number 104 on that door. I didn't expect she'd fall for it." Eriol said to Tomoyo. Tomoyo just sighed.

**Back inside…**

And with all the running around she accidentally dropped her flashlight. It turned off. She couldn't see a thing. She went silent when she heard footsteps. It was getting louder and louder, meaning the whatever it is making those steps is getting closer and closer to her. Then she heard a voice. Someone saying, "hey! Anybody here! Where's my dog! Come on! Give me my dog back!"

Then suddenly,

"Huh?" a man focused his flashlight on Sakura's head. The light was quite bright and Sakura was a bit blinded. She could see only a little bit of a silhouette of the man. She screamed again. "Aaaaaah! It's a ghost! Aaaaaah!"

**Outside…**

"Aaaaaah!" Tomoyo and Eriol could hear Sakura's screams.

**Back inside…**

"Sakura!" Syaoran recognized Sakura but she kept running around in circles screaming. "Aaaaaah! First room 104, now a ghost! Aaaaaah! It knows my name! Aaaaaah!" Sakura screamed. Then, "(bumps head on the door because of all the running around) itai…" Sakura said before she collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

-

When Sakura woke up, she was surprised to see that she was tied up on a chair. Then someone spoke.

"So… you're the dognapper! You took my dog, didn't you, Kinomoto Sakura!" accused a man, quite taller than Sakura, with messy chocolate hair and amber eyes. He focused the flashlight on her.

"Mmph mrrgh…" Sakura tried to say

"Don't act stupid! I know you took my dog! Now where is Laika!" Syaoran shouted at her

**Outside…**

Tomoyo and Eriol were on top of the roof (thanks to Eriol's magic) listening to them. They had another plan ready but they just needed the right timing.

"So he thinks that Sakura took his dog. This is going to get interesting…" Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded.

**Inside…**

"Mmph mrrgh!" Sakura shouted at him, she wasn't able to say the words clearly, since her mouth was covered.

"What are you! Mute! Why don't you speak up huh! I asked where you took my dog!" Syaoran shouted

Sakura just glared at him, then looked at the tape on her mouth.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry!" Syaoran approached her and took off the tape. "So? Where's my dog Laika!"

"I've been trying to tell you, I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR DOG!"

"Then where's my dog!"

"Wait… you said Laika. Right? Is that the dog sent to space in a space shuttle and then died?" Sakura said

"WHAT! You sent my dog to space and it died! If you were angry at me, then you should've told me! I would've let you shout all you want at me! But why did you have to take it on my dog! She's innocent! And I just bought her! She wasn't even able to meet Meiling and my sisters or mother yet! And now she's dead! Heaven knows where in space her body is now! WHY!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Uh… Syaoran, the dog Laika that I was talking about… that was like… uh… 1957… you know, the dog on Sputnik 2? You don't remember your Science lessons now, do you?" Sakura said, still tied up to the chair

"Oh. I thought you were talking about my dog. Sorry."

"Then you should untie me."

"Uh… yeah… right." Syaoran said and untied Sakura.

-

After a few moments of silence, Sakura said, "You're a moron. Now wonder your dog's gone. You don't know how to value the things given to you," She didn't look at him, but went right on talking. "Once, someone gave you her heart. All of it. But what did you do? You've shattered it into a million pieces, just because of not saying something." Syaoran looked somewhat guilty, and Sakura spoke again. "You're so single-minded. I thought you've changed but I guess I was—" she cut off.

"Sakura, why don't you let me ex—"

"Don't speak. I know just what you're saying. I don't need your reasons," Sakura said. "-don't tell me… it hurts."

Sakura looked at him, then her eyes widened in shock. "G-ghost…" she pointed at behind Syaoran, but he thought she was pointing at him.

"What? I know a while ago you thought I was a ghost, but now you know it's me, so why are you still calling me a ghost?" Syaoran asked

"G-g-g-ghost!" Sakura screamed.

Syaoran cautiously turned to look behind him. "G-g-ghost!" Syaoran shouted, running to where Sakura is, which is far away from the ghost.

"Ying fa… Xiao Lang…" said the ghost.

**From the roof…**

"That's it Eriol… go and scare them… Ohohoho…"

**Back inside…**

"Aaaaaah! The ghost knows our Chinese names! Aaaaaah!"

"Aaaaaah!"

"Aaaaaah!"

"Aaaaaah!"

Sakura and Syaoran kept screaming, hugging each other. "Aaaaaah! Get away!" They both released each other.

The so-called ghost sweatdropped.

"Whatever you do, don't look into the mirror that the ghost will show you, okay?" Syaoran warned Sakura

"Why is that?" Sakura asked

"I heard this Chinese story about a girl who died in a fire and was not saved by any of her family. She was hugging this mirror like thing, used in Feng Shui, and she put a curse on it... I'm not so good at knowing Feng Shui so I'm sorry if that's the only thing I can give…" Syaoran said.

"Hey." The ghost called

"Huh?" Sakura and Syaoran blinked.

"You. The boy with chocolate hair. Xiao Lang. Take a look at that. It's huge." Said the ghost

"What?" Syaoran asked

"You have a huge zit."

"Say whaaat! Where!" Syaoran touched his face, feeling for the said zit.

"Here. Take a look." The ghost handed the mirror to him.

"Thanks," Syaoran looked at himself using the mirror. Then it struck him. "Wait, I don't have a zit. What are you talking about! Wait… I just saw myself in this mirror. The mirror… oh no… I'm… going to… die soon…"

"What?" Sakura said

"That's the curse. If you see yourself in the mirror, you'll die. Unless the owner of the mirror refuses any good luck and breaks the mirror, then the curse will be broken. But the mirror's not mine, nor yours… so there's nothing we can do… I'm going to die…"

"Grr… no way. I won't accept that for an answer… I'll break the curse no matter what. You hear me? Zettai akiramenai!" Sakura ran towards the ghost (A/N: which is actually Eriol dressed up as the ghost lady) and kicked him, and Eriol was now lying on the ground.

"itai…"

**From the roof…**

"May you rest in peace, dear friend…" Tomoyo said as she got ready to raise Eriol up to the roof again.

**Inside…**

Sakura took the mirror and wrote her name four times at back, in four different ways: Romanji (the way we write), Katakana (Japanese stiff hand), Hiragana (Japanese cursive hand), and Kanji (adapted from Chinese writing).

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked her

"Sometimes when you say something is yours, someone else says 'why? Does it have your name on it?' that's why I'll put my name on it. It'll be mine. Now I can break it." Sakura explained

"But you have to refuse good luck first." Syaoran said

"Okay then. I don't know if this counts, but… a while ago I was really scared. And when we were hugging each other because we were frightened, I felt a bit safe with you. I felt lucky you were there with me because if I was alone, I don't know what could happen to me. But I backed away because even if I felt safe, I didn't want to be too close to you. And you know my reason." Sakura said. "So whether that counts or not, here goes." She threw the mirror to the ground, it had a few cracks. Then Sakura stepped on it for a couple of times.

"Hey… uh… thanks," Syaoran said to her. "But why?" he asked

Sakura didn't look at him. "Because, even if you turn the world upside down, what happened in the past will never change. It'll always be that way. When you were with me, when you were my friend, when you were always there to help me out. That'll never change. And I'll never forget that. And this is the least I could do to pay you back." There was silence between them. Then Sakura spoke again. "Come on. You're dog's not here. I'll help you get out so you can look for it. Maybe it's at your apartment waiting for you." Sakura said, without an expression on her face. She walked down the stairs, and headed for the main entrance. Syaoran followed her.

"Tomoyo and Eriol probably locked it, since my dare is to stay here overnight. So I guess we'll have to use magic," Sakura said as she took hold of her key. "Here goes…"

"Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru. Release!" her magic circle appeared on the ground and the key turned into a staff

"Through!" She shouted as she summoned the Through Card. First she tried to go through the door herself, but… "(bump) Ow… why didn't it work!" Sakura wailed

She tried a different card. "Sword!" her staff turned into a sword. She tried to slice the door in half, but again it didn't work. "I think Eriol shielded the house. He might've thought I'd use magic to get out… oh well… why don't you try, Li?"

"Huh?" Syaoran asked. "If your magic didn't work, what more can mine do?"

"Just give it a shot. It might work. You've failed more if you didn't even try." Sakura told him. He nodded, and he took out his charm. He held it out in front of him and it turned into a sword. "Stand back," he told Sakura. She did and he proceeded. Just like Sakura, he tried to slice the door in half, and just like Sakura, he didn't manage to. "If I use Fire, I'll just burn the house down. And if I use Water, we'll all just get soaked. Wind wouldn't do either. Argh… darn it…" Syaoran's sword turned back into the charm. Then he took a few steps back from the door. He got into a pose and then ran towards the door. He tried to kick it open. "Ow… darn it… ow… my foot…" Syaoran said. "No use. Hey wait, what if you shield yourself and try using your magic again?"

"Mm." Sakura nodded. "Shield!" she shielded herself. "Now what?"

"I dunno. Try the Through again or something."

"Through!" Sakura summoned, and headed to the door again, hoping she could go through it. But even with a shield, it still didn't work.

"Well… I guess we're stuck here until Daidouji and Eriol let us out." Syaoran said

"Yeah." Sakura nodded.

They went back upstairs to the third floor, where Sakura's things were (A/N: Tomoyo told her to bring food, sleeping things and a flashlight, remember?).

---

"Hey, we should take a seat. We can't just stand up the whole night, right?" Sakura said

"Uh… yeah…" Syaoran was about to sit on the floor when Sakura told him, "Don't sit there. This place is quite old and pretty much abandoned for a long time and it's a bit dusty. If you sit there, you're clothes will get dirty. Sit here. I don't mind." Sakura said, calling him over to the spot near her, where a blanket was spread on the floor.

"Uh… thanks." Syaoran said. And after that, there was complete silence. A few moments later, Sakura fell asleep—on Syaoran's shoulder. He noticed this, and can't help but smile. He took hold of her, and let her sleep on his lap instead, so she wouldn't have a hard time. And eventually, he fell asleep as well.

---

The next morning…

Sakura woke up and was surprised to see Syaoran, sleeping. She sat up and realized that she'd been sleeping on Syaoran's lap the whole night. _Syaoran… _A slight blush formed on her cheeks. She stood up then started to gather her things. It was morning. Tomoyo and Eriol would be letting her out soon.

As she gathered her things, Syaoran woke up. "Oh, you're awake already. Well, good morning then Sakura." Syaoran greeted, rubbing his eyes.

Again, Sakura replied without looking at him. "Yeah. Good morning to you," she walked toward him and said, "You better stand up know. Tomoyo and Eriol should be here to open the door pretty soon, if they're not here now. And I have to get the blanket."

"Oh. Yeah. You're right." Syaoran stood up then started to help Sakura. "I didn't ask you to help me." Sakura said

"I just want to, is that wrong?" Syaoran asked. "Well, no…" Sakura replied

After gathering all of Sakura's things, they both decided to head downstairs, to the first floor. "Hey Syaoran,"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to thank you for last night."

"But I didn't do anything."

"You always say that. Well anyway, thanks for letting me sleep on your lap. And for helping me out today." Sakura said

"No problem." Syaoran said.

Sakura had her back facing Syaoran. She said, "But remember, our relationship now will never be the same as the one we used to have."

-

They then tried to open the door again, and this time they managed to open it.

"I guess Eriol made the spell last for only until the night." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded.

They found Tomoyo and Eriol, both asleep on either side of the tree in front of the abandoned house. It seems like they've been waiting all night and fell asleep. Then Tomoyo and Eriol woke up to see Sakura and Syaoran looking at them.

"Oh… so you guys are finally out…" Tomoyo said

"That's good." Eriol said. Then suddenly, they all heard barking noises coming from some place near Eriol.

"hey, that sounded like Laika…" Syaoran said. "Eriol… what are you hiding?" Syaoran asked._ Oh no… I might be found out for setting them up! No! Not now! I have to make up an excuse…_ Eriol said to himself. "I uh… I was just practicing animal sounds… you know… uh… duck is quack quack and the chick is peep peep and the rabbit goes hop hop and the bear is bear bear and the cat goes meow meow and the dog is woof woof?" Eriol said

"uh… riiiight. You're hiding something Eriol! Show it to me!" Syaoran said

"I'm not! Oh hey look at the time! Two minutes before my… uh… glasses appointment! Well, I have no other choice than to teleport! See ya! (teleports)" and Eriol was gone.

"Damn… I hate it when he does that." Syaoran said. "Oh well, I better get home, Sakura's right, my dog might be at home now. See ya!" Syaoran bid goodbye and went off.

to be continued…

**Authoress' Notes:**

So… how was that? When Sakura changed her key into the staff, I used the Japanese incantation I saw from a website. I got a sound clip of Sakura saying it too, so even if I'm not really that much of a Japanese expert, I assure that incantation was right.

**Kero:** Konnyanachiwa! I'm back! Here's some ideas on what Chapter 5 of Watashi Dake no Sakura could be…

more of Tomoyo and Eriol's crazy plans

a simple equation: cherry blossom + little wolf ? How's about we throw in a child and a house…

Syaoran in Sakura's house and some warm milk and honey...


	6. Daidouji and Hiiragizawa Part 2

**Daidouji and Hiiragizawa Part 2 – Chapter 5**

It's December again. It's almost Christmas, but Sakura and Syaoran still aren't on good terms. Eriol made a call to Tomoyo.

"Hey Eriol. What's up?" Tomoyo said as she answered her cell phone

"Listen, we need to do something else so that Sakura and Li can be back together. We did just a little at the abandoned house. We need to do more." Eriol explained

"You're right," Tomoyo agreed. "So what's you're plan?"

"Well, I could use magic to get them together," Eriol said

"What do you mean by, 'together'?"

"Make them stick to each other until they forgive each other!"

--

_Tomoyo and Eriol's imagination…_

_Sakura and Syaoran's arms are stuck to each other._

"_Argh! It's you're fault this happened!" Sakura shouts at Syaoran_

"_What do you mean my fault!"_

"_It's karma for not telling me."_

"_Karma! Maybe it's YOUR karma for not giving me a chance!"_

"_Shut up!" and Sakura walks away. "Stop following me."_

"_I will if you stop dragging me!"_

--

"No, that'll never work…" they said in unison

"I have an idea! And I can put my talents to good use!" Tomoyo said

--

_Tomoyo and Eriol's imagination…_

"_Sakura… please… grant me this wish… before I die," Tomoyo said, as she holds on to Sakura's hand_

"_No! Tomoyo-chan! Don't say things like that! You're not going to die!"_

"_Sakura… now is my time… and so, my wish… please forgive Li for what he did… I hate to see the two of you fighting… please… so that I can rest in peace…" Tomoyo closed her eyes and breathed her last. She died._

"_Noooo! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura took Tomoyo's body and embraced it tight._

_Eriol stood there, silently mourning._

_A few months have passed after Tomoyo's death._

_Sakura was walking in Tomoeda Park when she saw Syaoran, far in the distance. Then she suddenly remembered Tomoyo._

"_Please forgive Li for what he did… so I can rest in peace…"_

_Sakura shook her head furiously, as if trying to shake the thought out of her head._

_Meanwhile…_

"_hey, take a look at Eriol… Ever since Tomoyo died, he's always been wearing black. And don't you ever wonder where he's going? He never tells us." Said Yamazaki_

"_What do you mean? I thought you guys were my friends. It's been so long since we've known each other yet you still don't know what my favorite color is! I like the color black! Is it a crime to always wear my favorite color? Now I have to go… to the cemetery… Tomoyo might be lonely. I'll go and see her…" Eriol said_

"_Okaay… freaky…"_

_That night…_

_Ding! Dong!_

"_Aunt Sonomi?" Sakura said, as she opened the door_

"_Sakura? Can I stay here with you? Ever since Tomoyo died, I keep on feeling her spirit as if she's not in peace… I'm so scared."_

_Flashback_

"_Please forgive Li… so I can rest in peace…"_

_End of Flashback_

_When Naoko heard of the so-called Tomoyo's spirit in the Daidouji mansion…_

"_Let's all have a séance. Then we could ask Tomoyo's spirit what she's still doing here and what does she want." _

_They all headed to the Daidouji mansion that night._

_They lit a couple of candles, then started the séance. Suddenly a gust of cold air blew and all the candles have gone out. And Sakura noticed that everyone… they are all unconscious._

_Then she could feel someone there. She can sense it. But she can't see it._

"_T-Tomoyo? Is that you?" Sakura asked_

"_Sakura…" said Tomoyo in a ghostly voice (duh, she's a ghost) "Why? I only asked for a simple thing… yet you still can't give me that wish… even if I was already dying… what kind of a friend are you? You don't deserve to live…"_

"_Tomoyo…"_

"_That's why… you have to come with me… and I'll take you… to hell!"_

"_Aaaaaaaah!"_

_And Sakura suddenly wakes up._

"_Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked worriedly._

"_Don't take me to hell, Tomoyo-chan! Please! I'll forgive Li! Don't take me to hell!"_

--

"That's too freaky." Eriol said

"Yeah… well… have any other idea?"

"Wait. I think I just got it. Tomoyo, the thing that could possibly bring Sakura and Li together… is a child!"

"A child! Are you sure about that? I mean… do you think they would even agree to that?"

"Oh come on! Many people do it! Sheesh, even twelve year olds do it!"

"Twelve?"

"Yeah! It'll be easy for Sakura and Li! I mean, after all they've gone through? That'll be a piece of cake for them."

"but…"

"Don't tell me you haven't experienced it."

"Well…"

"Geez… Tomoyo! You're twenty years old!"

"Well… have you even tried it?"

"I… uh…"

"See? You didn't even experience that yourself."

"Well… I don't need to. I'm Clow Reed. And that's enough! Clow Reed never did that all his live and neither do I. But anyway, I'm sure this will bring them closer. And they will do it, whether they like it or not. That's why I need you to come to my house at say around 7:00 in the morning."

"7:00?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, it's for their better, so I'll go to your house at 7…"

"Then it's settled. See you tomorrow then. Bye!" Eriol hung up, a smile on his face.

---

The next morning…

Ding! Dong!

Eriol opened the door. It was Tomoyo.

"Come in." Eriol said

"So why did you make me come here at this time?" Tomoyo asked

"Because, you'll be one of the major parts in my plan."

"Huh?"

"How do you suppose I get Sakura and Li to baby-sit when I don't even have a child for them to baby-sit?"

"So you're telling me that I'm going to be the baby?"

"Exactly."

"But how? Uh… I look twenty years old. I look like Daidouji Tomoyo. How do you think they'll baby-sit me?"

"As I said yesterday, I'm Clow Reed. And that's enough." Eriol said. "All we have to do is to turn you into a three year old girl, change your name, then call Sakura and Li to come here, leave them, and poof! You have Sakura and Li together for a day or so."

"Well, they're just going to baby-sit."

"Not quite. That's the task I leave to you. You, being the child, you have to make them do things that will cause them to be close."

"I see."

---

Later…

Eriol called Syaoran on his cell phone.

"Hello, Li Syaoran here."

"Li-kun… could you… uh… do me a favor?" Eriol asked

"Uh… what is it?"

"You see, I have a lot of things I have to do today and well, a friend of mine from England dropped by and asked me to baby-sit her 3 year old daughter but I'm busy so I can't. Can you baby-sit for me?"

"Uh… sure. No problem." Syaoran said

"Thanks a lot Li! Bye!" Eriol said his goodbye and hung up.

-

"Great. Now that I have to baby-sit a kid, where do I leave my dog?" Syaoran thought out loud. "I know…"

Syaoran quickly dressed up. It was snowing outside. And as we all know, (Sakura mentioned this in the series if you were paying attention you'd know this) Syaoran hates walking in the cold. Then he saw the scarf. The scarf knitted by Sakura. For him. As a sign of thanks. Then Syaoran thought to himself, _Sakura wouldn't be there so she wouldn't know if I wore this. And besides, she gave it to me. It'll be such a waste if I didn't even use it._ He tied the scarf around his neck, got Laika ready, and headed off to the pet store.

---

"Hey Yamazaki…" Syaoran said as he entered the shop.

"Hey Li-kun! What brings you here? Any problem with your dog?"

"No, not at all. Well, she did get lost once. Call me silly but I thought she was sent to space. Turns out Eriol took her."

"Eriol? Why?"

"I have no idea. But I know that Eriol's planning something really sneaky."

"Well… I guess you're talking about a personal problem. Eriol sometimes does crazy, sneaky things when helping out with something. Believe me. You won't believe all the things we've tried when I was courting Chiharu. (sees Chiharu enter) oh. Well, that's enough about that."

"I just wanted to ask if I could leave my dog with you today. I have to go to Eriol's place to baby-sit his friend's daughter."

"I won't ask. But sure, you can leave your dog to me. And don't worry, I won't sell it to someone. And I definitely won't send it to outer space. Hehehe…"

"Okay then. Thanks." Syaoran said as he walked towards the door of the shop, about to leave

"Oh yeah, Li, nice scarf."

"Uh… thanks…"

"Did you buy it or did someone knit it for you?" Yamazaki asked. A slight blush crept to Syaoran's cheeks. "Never mind. Don't answer. You have a child waiting to be babysat so you better get going. See you later then!" Yamazaki said

---

Meanwhile, Eriol called on Sakura. (One-sided conversation)

"Hello, Sakura?" Eriol said into the phone. "Are you busy today? No? Great! I wanted to ask you a favor. You see, my friend from England came over and asked me to baby-sit her 3 year old daughter. But I have stuff to do today. Could you baby-sit for me? You will? Great! I'll see you then!"

---

Later, Syaoran arrived at Eriol's house. Eriol let Syaoran come in.

When Syaoran saw the child Eriol carried in his arms, he asked, "Hey, is that your baby?"

"No, of course not! This is the child I was supposed to baby-sit. Her name's Satsuki and she's not my baby! I told you awhile ago, she's my friend's daughter."

"Alright, alright. You don't have to be worked up or anything. I was just asking. Though she looks sorta like Daidouji. Though I've never seen her as a child. But she sorta looks like her."

"Uh… yeah… I guess…"

---

Meanwhile, Kinomoto residence…

"Kero-chan, I'm going out. I have to baby-sit for Eriol today. I'm not sure what time I'll come back. You have fun here okay? Don't make a mess of the house. Bye!" Sakura said as she grabbed her coat, put on her shoes and went out the door.

The moment Sakura went out of the door, Kero went out as well, taking another route.

---

Eriol went to his bedroom and on his bed, Suppi was lying down.

"Spinel, I want you and Kero to watch if Sakura is coming. And also, keep an eye on the two of them. I have to pretend to be gone. So I leave it to the two of you." Eriol said. The little cat-like creature replied, "Yes, Eriol-sama."

---

Outside…

Kero and Suppi were hiding in a bush in front of Eriol's house. The moment they saw Sakura, they dialed a number using Kero's phone (the one Tomoyo gave)

-

Eriol's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"This is spicy cat, can you hear me wicked boy?" Spinel spoke into the cell phone. Kero whispered beside him, "What's with the walkie-talkie language?"

"Is it bad to speak this way?" Spinel's eyes narrowed at Kero

"Is it bad to ask?" Kero said, and Spinel shrugged him off. "Master, Sakura-san is approaching the door. Open it before she rings the doorbell. She's almost there." Spinel hung up.

Eriol opened the door the moment Spinel hung up. Sakura was surprised to see Eriol open the door even before she rang the doorbell.

"Eriol-kun! How did you know I was already here?" Sakura asked

"I sensed you were there." Eriol said simply. "Well, Satsuki's in the living room and all her things are there too. I'll see you later then! Bye!" Eriol said, pushed Sakura inside and shut the door.

Eriol was outside his house. He smirked then left.

---

Inside…

Sakura saw Syaoran sitting in the living room with a little girl who hadviolet hair.

"You! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked him

"Babysitting. What about you? What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked back

"I'm supposed to be babysitting that little girl, Satsuki. Let me guess, Eriol called you, didn't he?" Sakura said

"Yeah." Syaoran replied

"Well, we can't back out now, we're here to baby-sit Satsuki so that's what we'll do." Sakura said as she sat down on the sofa.

"Okay then. I guess we should introduce ourselves to her first." Syaoran said

"Right. Hi Satsuki! I'm Sakura! You can call me Sakura-chan, or Sakura. Which ever you like." Sakura said happily

"And I'm Li. You can call me Li-kun, Li… which ever… what you want." Syaoran said

"Ohayou! Dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Sakura-san, Li-san!" Satsuki smiled at them

"Kawaii! And she's so polite too. I think I'm gonna like Satsuki…" Sakura said

"So… what should we do first then? Have you eaten breakfast?" Syaoran asked

Satsuki smiled and replied, "I've eaten breakfast already. Thanks for asking, Li-san."

Syaoran smiled back. Sakura looked at him. He hasn't smiled that sweetly at anyone since… they were still together.

---

"So Satsuki, what do you want to do? Do you want to play?" Sakura asked her.

Satsuki nodded.

"What should we play?" Sakura asked. "What do you and your friends from England play?"

"We play house." Satsuki replied with a smile.

"House? Oh I remember that! I used to play that when I was a little girl." Sakura said

"How do we play that?" Syaoran asked

"Huh? Oh… I'm sorry Syaoran."

"Sorry about what?"

"I forgot… that… you know. When you were a kid, you never experienced these kinds of things because you were always busy training." Sakura said, looking down.

"No problem." Syaoran replied. "Okay, so let's play house then. Where do we start?"

"First we have to make a house." Satsuki said

"I guess Eriol won't mind if we use some of his stuff, right?" Sakura said, taking a few chairs, grabbed some blankets and other things.

After the 'house' was made, Syaoran asked Sakura, "Are you sure we'll all fit in there?"

Sakura smiled at him and replied, "In a child's world, anything is possible!" Sakura entered their 'house', after Satsuki. Syaoran followed.

Inside their 'house'…

"So… now that we made our house and are inside it, what next?" Syaoran asked

"When me and my friends play house, we all act out as a part of a family. But we fight about the roles so we just pick it from paper." Satsuki said

"Okay then." Sakura said and went out of the 'house'. "Where are you going?" Syaoran asked

"I'm going to get some paper."

---

Later…

"Okay. Satsuki, what did you get?" Sakura asked

"I got the baby." Satsuki replied

"Then that means…" Sakura and Syaoran said together

"I play another female role…" Syaoran sighed

"I play another male role…" Sakura sighed

Satsuki only smiled.

Later on, it was almost time for lunch. They got out of their 'house'. Sakura was walking around Eriol's house (the real one) when she found something. Syaoran saw her and asked, "Whatcha got there?"

"I didn't know Eriol had this Japanese table." Sakura said, as she stared at it (A/N: Japanese table- the really low one, where you sit on the floor)

"Need help with it?" Syaoran asked.

"No thanks," Sakura replied. "I can handle it. But… could you turn the other way for awhile? And whatever you do, don't look at me."

"Why?" Syaoran asked her.

"Just don't."

"Okay."

Sakura used the Power card (making sure Satsuki didn't see her use it) and carried the table. When Sakura was done carrying it, Syaoran turned around and asked her, "Why don't you want anyone seeing you use that card?"

"It's embarrassing."

"It's not. It makes you look like Wonder woman." Syaoran joked.

"Shut up." Sakura replied

From a distance…

"Ohohoho…" Satsuki, a.k.a. Tomoyo giggled softly

---

Satsuki and Syaoran were seated at the table (the one Sakura just carried). Then Sakura said to Syaoran, "So… it's almost lunchtime. The table is set. Who's going to make lunch, _honey_?" Sakura emphasized the word 'honey'

"W-why do you call me h-honey?" Syaoran stammered

"Because, _honey_, we're still playing house. And I'm the dad. You're the mom."

"Uh… okay," Syaoran decided to play along. "Well, I can cook to save our lives honey."

"Okay. Let's see what our friendly landlord left in the fridge for us." Sakura said as she walked over to the refrigerator

"Landlord?" Syaoran said

Sakura nodded. "Yes. Landlord. Eriol owns this place. We're living in it for a day. So it's sort of like we're renting it." Sakura smiled.

_Sometimes Sakura seems to have never changed. But I realize she has._ Syaoran said in his thoughts

---

Sakura finished making lunch. They had sushi and soba noodles (A/N: Tomoyo's favorites which were in Eriol's fridge. Makes you wonder, ne?).

And in the middle of lunch, Satsuki spoke. "Sakura-san, Li-san," she started.

"Yes?" they both said

"You know, sometimes my mom feeds me. And sometimes she also feeds my dad." Satsuki smiled

"Uh… S-Satsuki…" Syaoran said

"Hm?"

"Here," Syaoran said, his chopsticks getting closer to Satsuki's mouth, trying to feed her. "Say 'aaa'"

"Aaa" Satsuki said and ate the sushi from Syaoran's chopsticks. She looked at him, then at Sakura, then back at Syaoran again. Syaoran seemed to get the message. He blushed slightly.

"Uh… Sa… Sa…Sakura!" Syaoran said, rather like scowling

"Huh? What's up? You've never said my name like that since 5th grade." Sakura said

"Uh… I…" Syaoran looked down at his plate.

"Hm?"

"Uh…" he extended the hand holding his chopstick toward Sakura. The piece of sushi in front of her face.

Syaoran didn't look at Sakura straightly. He offered to give the sushi to her, rather, let her eat it from his chopsticks. Sakura smiled, then giggled at Syaoran's remark.

_I look like a complete idiot! What was running in my head anyway? She probably still hates me and just pretends to be nice since Satsuki's here. I look like an idiot! Great! Now she's laughing at me!_ Syaoran thought

But what Syaoran didn't expect was that Sakura actually ate the sushi he offered. "Thanks." She mumbled

Syaoran looked down at his plate again and blushed, a bit furiously now.

---

After lunch, Sakura and Syaoran (A/N: with a little help from Satsuki) put away all the things they used (A/N: yes, even the house). Then Sakura asked Satsuki, "So… what do you want to do now?"

"I heard that there is an indoor pool here in Tomoeda. Could we go there, Sakura-san? Li-san?" Satsuki asked

"Let's go ask Eriol." Syaoran said

"Right." Sakura agreed. She got her cell phone and called Eriol.

-

"Hello?"

"Eriol-kun? Satsuki wanted to go to the indoor pool. Is it okay that we bring her there?" Sakura asked

"Okay." After saying this, Eriol hung up.

Sakura sighed. "Why?" Syaoran asked. "What did he say?"

"He just said okay and hung up."

"Oh. Well, he said okay so let's go!" Syaoran said.

---

It seems Satsuki went to Eriol's house prepared. She had a bathing suit in her bag. On the other hand, Sakura and Syaoran had to pass by their house/apartment to get some clothes.

After that, they headed to the indoor pool.

"We should go on the water slide." Syaoran suggested. Satsuki agreed by nodding her head.

"A-are you sure?" Sakura asked

"Of course! It'll be fun!" Syaoran said

"Okay. You go first then." Sakura said. Syaoran sighed and replied, "Fine." He sat down on the water slide and said, "Here goes!" and into the slide he went.

The moment Syaoran reached the pool below, Satsuki went down the slide. Satsuki a.k.a. Tomoyo thought to herself, _I feel like a kid again! Ohohoho…_

It was Sakura's turn. She muttered 'everything will be alright' a couple of times and went down the slide. "HOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE!"

After a swim, they all decided to have some of the famous cream soda (A/N: yes, just like before). And after a last round at the pool, decided to dress up and go back to Eriol's house.

They placed their things inside and went back out again. They played in Eriol's backyard. Snow covered everything. It was beautiful.

They made a snowman, then Sakura threw a snowball at Syaoran.

"Hey!" Sakura threw another one. Syaoran picked up something, held it up to her and said, "I've got a stick and I'm not afraid to use it!" that statement made Sakura and Satsuki laugh. The three threw a few balls at each other, then Sakura told Satsuki, "Satsuki-chan, me and Syaoran have a little battle. And I don't want you hurt. You can watch and someday, you'll learn to play just as good as me. Maybe even better." Sakura winked.

Syaoran held the stick, as if in a batter's pose.

Sakura made a snowball and pitched it at him. He hit.

Sakura smiled. She gathered a heap of snow, then smirked at Syaoran. He seemed to get what she was going to do.

"Hey! No fair! You can't use that!" Syaoran shouted

"Use what?" Sakura said and threw snowballs at Syaoran, some of which, he didn't manage to hit.

"Three strikes! Li is out!" Sakura yelled

"No fair! You used the Snow—uh… you threw too many snowballs all at the same time!" Syaoran was about to say 'the Snow card' luckily he didn't.

Satsuki giggled.

---

Later, they went back inside. And the three slumped back on the sofa. "I'm tired." Sakura said

"I've never played that much in my entire life…" Syaoran said

Sakura replied, "Of course you didn't."

"What do you mean by that!"

"Nanimo nai de!" Sakura said

---

It was getting darker outside. Then suddenly, the phone rang. Sakura answered it.

"Hello, Hiiragizawa residence,"

"Sakura, this is Eriol."

"Oh, hi Eriol."

"I just wanted to tell you that I might get home a bit late. Could you stay with Satsuki until I get back or until her mother arrives?"

"Sure. No prob."

"Thanks. Well, gotta go!"

-

Sakura told Syaoran about Eriol's phone call. They finished eating dinner.

Sakura told Satsuki to dress up so she could get some sleep, since it was getting late.

They were all inside the guest room. In the guest room was a king sized bed, which could fit the three of them. Syaoran lay on one side of it. Satsuki was in the middle while Sakura on the other side.

Sakura was watching Satsuki as she tried to go to sleep.

"Can't go to sleep, huh?" Sakura asked her

Satsuki nodded.

"Syaoran's already asleep. I guess he was really tired." Sakura said

"Sakura-san," Satsuki said to her

"Yes?"

"You and Li-san have been really nice today. I'm glad I got to stay over here. And at some point, I felt that you two were both like my parents… I may look too young but I understand some things other kids my age don't. They say I'm mature for my age…"

"Yeah? Just like Eriol-kun…"

Satsuki smiled. "You like Li-san, don't you?"

"H-huh?" a slight blush formed on Sakura's cheeks. "What makes you say that?"

The little girl only smiled at her.

"Hey Satsuki-chan, tell me, what does your mom do to make you fall asleep?" Sakura asked

"Sometimes, my mom sings me a song before I sleep…" Satsuki said

"Oh… I see."

"Sakura-san,"

"Yes?"

"Can I… call you… okaasan?"

"Okaasan?" Sakura giggled softly "I think it would be much better if you called me oneesan instead… and I'm sure Syaoran won't mind you calling him oniisan as well…"

"Okay… oneesan."

Sakura smiled. She gave out a small sigh. _"Itsudemo… anata no… sugu soba de… mimamotte 'ru kara… saa nukumori ni tsutsumarete… o-nemuri nasai… sou… itsudatte… hitori ja nai… mimamotte 'ru kara… saa ima dake wa yasuraka ni… o-nemuri nasai…"_ Sakura sang. And eventually, Satsuki fell asleep. Sakura closed her eyes and went to sleep as well, arms wrapped around Satsuki; she really looked like an older sister to her in that scene.

Sakura didn't know that while she and Satsuki were talking, and while she sang to Satsuki, Syaoran was awake, listening to them (A/N: as if he had a choice).

Syaoran pulled up a blanket over Sakura and Satsuki and lay back in the bed and slept.

---

"Sakura…" someone called. "Sakura, wake up."

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Syaoran. He was the one waking her up.

"What?" she asked then looked at her side. "Hey! Where's Satsuki?"

"She went home. And I think it's time that we do the same." Syaoran replied.

"Huh? Then why didn't you wake me up much earlier!" she asked

"Satsuki said not to wake you up. And she also said a couple of things before she left. She told me, 'Thank you very much for today. I really enjoyed. I hope to see the two of you next time I visit… Li-oniisan, please tell Sakura-oneesan thanks… bye!"

"Oh…"

"She called me oniisan. And you oneesan."

Sakura only smiled.

Syaoran glanced at the clock. It was 11:39 pm.

Then Eriol approached them and said, "It's pretty late, why don't the two of you stay over?"

Sakura replied, "No thanks Eriol. I'll just go home. I'll be fine don't worry."

"Yeah. I'll manage. Oh yeah, I forgot, my dog is still with Yamazaki. Oh well… judging by the time, the pet store's already closed. I'll just get her tomorrow." Syaoran said

Eriol escorted them to door. "Thanks a lot, Sakura, Li." Eriol said

"No problem!" Sakura and Syaoran replied. "Bye! Thanks Eriol!"

---

"Uh… Sakura…" Syaoran said, as they walked

"Yeah?"

"I'll uh… walk you home."

"But isn't your apartment the other way?"

"It's fine… don't worry."

"Uh… sure. If that's what you want."

---

In front of Sakura's house…

"Thanks Syaoran…" Sakura said, before entering her house. "And don't tell me you didn't do anything. You helped a lot in babysitting Satsuki. And thanks for walking me home. Uh… good night then."

"Uh… yeah. Good night. Bye." Syaoran stood there. He didn't leave until Sakura entered her house. Then he left.

---

Inside…

"SAKURAA!" Kero yelled

"Hoe! Kero-chan!"

"Do you know what time it is! I was worried!"

"Sorry… and Kero, I'm twenty years old now… I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, you're twenty years old and you're still scared of ghosts."

"Kero-chan!"

---

A few days later…

It was still snowing outside. It's already 10:00 in the morning, yet Sakura was still in bed, sleeping.

Kero flew to her and put a paw on her forehead. "She's burning with a fever!"

Kero remembered last night Sakura didn't stop sneezing. Every once and awhile she would wake up and sneeze. It seems like she had flu. Now it turned to a fever.

Kero made some calls. One to Tomoyo, one to Eriol, and the last one… "I also have to tell that brat."

Tomoyo and Eriol went to Syaoran's apartment that morning. They brought some things they'd like Syaoran to bring over to Sakura, since she was sick.

"Why does it have to be me?" Syaoran asked

"because, both of us are busy today."

"Oh come on, can't you spare time for your friend?" Syaoran asked them

"Well, you're free today so you take these to her." Eriol replied. "Take your dog if you want…"

Syaoran sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll go to Sakura's and see her."

Tomoyo and Eriol smiled.

---

When Syaoran arrived the door was unlocked. So he went inside. He went up the stairs and into Sakura's room. There he saw Kero, and a sick-looking Sakura, lying on the bed, still asleep.

"It's good that you're here. It's hard taking care of Sakura when I'm this small. And it's hard when I'm big."

Syaoran felt her forehead. "You're right. She does have a fever." He went downstairs to look for a small basin, half-filled it with water and got a piece of cloth. Syaoran soaked the cloth then squeezed the excess water, then he placed the damp piece of cloth on Sakura's forehead.

"She still hasn't eaten anything." Kero said. Kero also mentioned Sakura having a cold. So Syaoran, even if he wasn't that great a cook, went to make some soup.

-

In a tree…

"Li-kun could cook to save his life. That's what he said when they were babysitting me." Tomoyo said to Eriol

"If he really wants to make it for Sakura, he can. It'll be good. Because there's a reason. He's not forced to make it. You know, like something from your heart?"

Tomoyo agreed.

---

Syaoran woke Sakura up so that she could eat.

"S-Syaoran? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"You're sick. So I'm going to take care of you for today."

"Why?"

"Because you're sick. And I'm going to be here whether you like it or not."

Sakura smiled weakly. She finished the soup then Syaoran gave her medicine.

"What's this for?" she asked

"It's so your fever will go down and your flu would stop."

"Oh…"

---

Sakura just lay there in bed, Syaoran sitting on a chair beside it. "You should get some rest. Go to sleep. So you'll get better soon." Syaoran told her.

She didn't respond.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Still no answer. Syaoran stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked weakly

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." And sure enough, in a few minutes he was back, carrying a cup in his hands.

"What's that?" Sakura asked as she sat up.

"It's warm milk and honey. I remember you telling me once that when you drink warm milk and honey, you'll sleep really well. And when you wake up, you'll feel much better…" Syaoran smiled

Sakura took the cup and drank the warm milk and honey. And after awhile she lay down on the bed again.

Syaoran took her hand. "Huh?" Sakura said

"Don't worry. I won't go. I'll stay here until you get better. I'll hold your hand until you fall asleep…" Syaoran said, giving her a smile.

Sakura looked at him and smiled back. "Thank you…"

_Sakura… these past few weeks I've been around you. We start to become friends again… I think… yet, you still won't give me a chance to explain… I want you to know you're my only one… I hold your hand and sit here as I watch you sleep… I want you to know that I'll always be here… but… why won't you give me a chance? It's all I ask… and… well… not that I'm expecting a gift… but… I don't want a gift that's made, nor bought… there's only one thing ask for this Christmas… all I want for Christmas is you…_ Syaoran said in his thoughts

---

Snow started falling again outside. And up there in the tree, where they sat, a plan was forming. A smile on their faces.

-to be continued…

**Authoress' Notes:**

This is the longest chapter I've written so far… woo! Sakura-chan was sick and Syaoran-kun took care of her! Isn't that sweet? Ohohoho… did the warm milk and honey remind anyone of anything? I got that idea from 'Honey milk tales'. I think that was in the CCS artbook. And the part when Syaoran held Sakura's hand until she fell asleep? That one? Did that remind you of Tsubasa Chronicle? Sakura-hime was sick (too) and her friend Syaoran was there holding her hand. Though I didn't include the part when Sakura-hime said to Syaoran "If I sleep like this… the first person I want to see when I wake up is Syaoran…" And the song sung by Sakura to Satsuki was "Aoi Kioku" that was a song by Mizuki Kaho… you can find this song in the CCS Character Songbook. It's a nice song and I chose the chorus since it has a nice meaning, fitting the scene somehow… Here's what it meant:

I'll always watch over you from nearby

So sleep wrapped in warmth

Yes, you'll never be alone, I'll watch over you

So just sleep peacefully now

So anyway, please read and don't forget to REVIEW! Now, Kero-chan, take it away!

**Kero: **Hidy-howdy-ho! Next on Watashi Dake no Sakura, someone dresses up as Santa Claus, and there'll be a little caroling here and there… a few friends come over, and a concert!


	7. Christmas Surprises

**Christmas Surprises – Chapter 6**

It's already December 24! Christmas Eve! And guess what task Syaoran has to do on this day…

---

Syaoran's apartment…

"SAY WHAAT! I'm going to be whaat!" Syaoran exclaimed

"Oh come on, Li-kun! No one will know it's you! I made you the costume! It'll be fun!"

"No way. I'm not going to wear a stupid Santa Claus suit, squeeze myself into chimneys and pretend to be Santa Claus. No." Syaoran shook his head in disapproval.

"Come on. Please?" Tomoyo pleaded

"No."

Eriol sighed. "Li! Please! I'm begging you please do it!" Eriol was practically kneeling now, hands together begging Syaoran to do it.

"No."

Eriol stood up. "Fine."

"Eriol!" Tomoyo said. "Come on Syaoran… don't you want to see the children happy?"

"I do. But I can do that in a different way. Not by wearing the suit and pretending to Santa Claus."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Really? How?"

"Uh…" Syaoran couldn't answer

"See? You have no other way! Now please, do it!"

"But…"

"I'll give youY100 000to do it." Eriol said

"You really will?" Syaoran asked

"Just do it."

"Okay, Y100 000. You got it."

---

"Eriol, are you crazy? Giving himY100 000just to wear that?" Tomoyo whispered to him

"No. I told you, I'm Clow Reed. And with Clow, money grows on trees." Eriol replied. Tomoyo sighed.

---

Later that night…

"Okay… the last person on this list is… Sakura? No… it can't be her… Sakura is a common name anyway…" Syaoran said to himself

He arrived at the said address. Yep. No mistake. The Kinomoto residence.

"Uh oh… wait. She won't notice it's me anyway… and she has a gift here."

-

Sakura went downstairs to prepare Christmas dinner. Her dad Fujitaka, her brother Touya, his best friend Yukito, Eriol, Tomoyo, Nakuru, and Ms. Mizuki were coming over to her house to celebrate.

She was surprised to see a man in a red suit. "Santa Claus!"

"Uh… that's me!"

"I didn't know you were real! I can't believe it!" Sakura's eyes sparkled, like a little kid's

Syaoran sweatdropped. "Uh… I have a gift for you here." He said then handed a box to Sakura.

"Could I open it?"

"Uh… sure!"

Sakura untied the ribbon, tore the gift wrapper and opened the box. And inside it was…

"Another box?" Sakura took the box inside the previous one then opened it. Another box. She took out at least five boxes until…

"Okay. My gift is actually a piece of paper?" She opened the piece of folded paper and on it the words were written: Open your window.

Sakura walked over to her window and opened it. She was surprised to see Tomoyo, outside.

Tomoyo smiled.

"_On the first day of Christmas I sent to Sakura, Li in a Santa Claus suit!"_ she sang

Sakura turned to look at the person whom she thought was Santa Claus. "Syaoran!" she said as she took of his fake beard.

"Daidouji!"

Suddenly Eriol appeared beside Tomoyo and he sang as well. "_On the second day of Christmas I sent to Sakura, two guardians,"_ and Yue and Kero came to his side. _"And Li in a Santa Claus suit!"_ Tomoyo continued.

Sakura and Syaoran went closer to the window. Then a boy, with brown hair wearing a pink headband walked over to Tomoyo and Eriol. _"On the third day of Christmas I sent to Sakura, three Japan breads,"_ his name was Asuma Kazuma. He's a works in a bake shop called Pantasia. He's from the South Tokyo branch.

"_Two guardians,"_

"_And Li in a Santa Claus suit!"_

"_On the fourth day of Christmas I sent to Sakura,"_

"Oniichan?"

"_Four Christmas cards,"_

"_Three Japan breads,"_

"_Two guardians,"_

"_And Li in a Santa Claus suit!"_

A girl with long black hair appeared next to Touya. "Meiling!" Syaoran said

"_On the fifth day of Christmas I sent to Sakura, five rings from Syaoran!"_

"_Four Christmas cards,"_

"_Three Japan breads,"_

"_Two guardians,"_

"_And Li in a Santa Claus suit!"_

Next, a pale man with glasses sang, _"On the sixth day of Christmas I sent to Sakura, six lavish dishes,"_

"Yukito-san!"

"_Five rings from Syaoran!"_

"_Four Christmas cards,"_

"_Three Japan breads,"_

"_Two guardians,"_

"_And Li in a Santa Claus suit!"_

Then, a boy, who had blonde hair and had a forehead protector of some-sort, sang "_On the seventh day of Christmas I sent to Sakura, seven bowls of ramen," _he was Uzumaki Naruto, a ninja from Konoha

"_Six lavish dishes,"_

"_Five rings from Syaoran!"_

"_Four Christmas cards,"_

"_Three Japan breads,"_

"_Two guardians,"_

"_And Li in a Santa Claus suit!"_

Another man who had blonde hair, quite longer and had amethyst eyes sang, "_On the eighth day of Christmas I sent to Sakura, eight Alice students,"_

"Mr. Narumi!" cried one of his students, a girl who had her hair in pigtails.

"_Seven bowls of ramen,"_

"_Six lavish dishes,"_

"_Five rings from Syaoran!"_

"_Four Christmas cards,"_

"_Three Japan breads,"_

"_Two guardians,"_

"_And Li in a Santa Claus suit!"_

Next, two people stepped up, a girl with pink hair and a guy with raven colored hair. Just like the other one, they were ninjas from Konoha. _"On the ninth day of Christmas I sent to Sakura, nine pics of me, Sakura,"_

The guy spoke (A/N: he's a bit OOC here), "With me, Sasuke."

"Shh!" the girl said

"it was the only one available!" He said

"okay, okay. Now shut up."

"_Eight Alice students,"_

"_Seven bowls of ramen,"_

"_Six lavish dishes,"_

"_Five rings from Syaoran!"_

"_Four Christmas cards,"_

"_Three Japan breads,"_

"_Two guardians,"_

"_And Li in a Santa Claus suit!"_

Then a woman appeared out of nowhere (A/N: she used magic) and she was with a guy, probably younger than her. She was the witch of dimensions. _"On the tenth day of Christmas I sent to Sakura, ten bottles of sake!"_

"Yuko-san," the guy spoke. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course Watanuki-kun!" she replied.

"_Nine pics of me, Sakura,"_

"With Sasuke!"

"Stop it! hits Sasuke" (A/N: sorry!)

Then a white fluffy creature bounced up and down, saying "Sakura's amazing! What a big bump!"

"_Eight Alice students,"_

"_Seven bowls of ramen,"_

"_Six lavish dishes,"_

"_Five rings from Syaoran!"_

"_Four Christmas cards,"_

"_Three Japan breads,"_

"_Two guardians,"_

"_And Li in a Santa Claus suit!"_

"_On the eleventh day of Christmas I sent to Sakura, Mikan Sakura_," sung a girl with short dark hair. She had violet eyes and quite serious-looking, serious, but looks really smart.

"Hotaru!" cried the same pigtail-haired girl, the one who called 'Mr. Narumi'

"_Ten bottles of sake!"_

"_Nine pics of me, Sakura, (looks at Sasuke)"_

"I won't say it anymore. She'll see it anyway."

"_Eight Alice students,"_

"_Seven bowls of ramen,"_

"_Six lavish dishes,"_

"_Five rings from Syaoran!"_

"_Four Christmas cards,"_

"_Three Japan breads,"_

"_Two guardians,"_

"_And Li in a Santa Claus suit!"_

And the last, were two men, one who was bald (A/N: but his blonde hair started to grow back) and another guy wearing an afro wig and sunglasses. _"On the twelfth day of Christmas I sent to Sakura, a rockin' afro wig,"_ sung the bald guy

"Yeah!" said the other one, the one wearing an afro wig

"_Mikan Sakura,"_ they continued

"_Ten bottles of sake,"_

"_Nine pics of me, Sakura,"_

"…"

"_Eight Alice students,"_

"_Seven bowls of ramen,"_

"_Six lavish dishes,"_

"_Five rings from Syaoran!"_

"_Four Christmas cards,"_

"_Three Japan breads,"_

"_Two guardians,"_

"_And Li in a Santa Claus suit!"_

After that song, they raised up a banner saying: 'Go Li!'

And they all sang, _"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, now go Li and tell her!"_

Then, the so-called 'eleventh gift for Christmas' Mikan, stepped forward and did her dance, _"We all know you still love Sakura-chan and we all love you for it! Yeah!"_

Sakura closed the window. She didn't look at Syaoran. She just remained silent.

-

Outside…

"Hey! You still owe me seven bowls of ramen!" Naruto shouted

Hotaru got her idiot gun and shot Naruto with it. "Idiot. You gave it to her."

"Itai… nani datte bayo?" Naruto said "You want to fight me, don't you?"

"Whatever." Hotaru replied.

Meanwhile,

"Come one, come all! Imai Hotaru vs. Uzumaki Naruto!" Mikan said

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said and suddenly seven more Narutos appeared

Hotaru replaced her idiot gun with the idiot canon. And without warning, just shot every Naruto.

"itai…" they all said. The other seven Narutos disappeared leaving the real one lying on the snow.

Mikan was wearing an Alice Academy cheerleading uniform. "TKO! Technical Knock-out! Gimme an H! Gimme an O! T-A-R-U, Imai! Hotaru Imai!"

"These kids are cool. I should send them to Alice Academy." Narumi said

"Oh no you don't Narumi. You've brought too much trouble-makers into the Academy already." Jinno suddenly appeared, a man (A/N: not really that old but the eldest among the teachers) who looked pretty strict, with a frog on his shoulder.

"Mr. Jinno!"

Meanwhile…

"Hey Kyosuke," asked Asuma. "could I borrow your afro wig? I need to use it as a thinking helmet. Eriol gave me a really tough Math question."

"Thinking helmet?"

"Yeah. So that my head wouldn't hurt because Eriol gave me a really tough Math question and it's hard to think and I don't have a thinking helmet so I suppose your afro wig will do."

"What? I think I need it more than you do… my head hurts…"

---

Inside…

"What do you want?" Sakura asked Syaoran, after a long moment of silence. "Why did you do this? Pretend to be Santa? What do you want?"

"I… uh…"

Then suddenly, the window opened. (Due to Eriol's magic)

"_He doesn't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing he needs  
He doesn't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
He doesn't need to hang his stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make Li happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
Li just wants you for his own  
More than you could ever know  
Make his wish come true_

_All Li wants for Christmas is you...  
You baby _

Li won't ask for much this Christmas  
Li won't even wish for snow  
He's just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
Li won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
Li won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause he just wants you here tonight  
Holding on to him so tight  
What more can he do  
Sakura, all Li wants for Christmas is you  
You...

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring him the one gift he really needs  
Won't you please bring Sakura to Li

Oh Li doesn't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all he's asking for  
He just wants to see Sakura  
Standing right outside his door  
Oh he just wants her for his own  
More than you could ever know  
Make his wish come true  
Sakura all Li wants for Christmas is  
You...  
All Li wants for Christmas is you, baby…" Tomoyo sang

---

"Is… that true? All they're singing?" Sakura asked Syaoran

"I… uh… yeah. Sakura, I didn't intend to hurt you like that… I just thought… that if I told you, you'd be hurt, turns out not telling you would hurt you more… I was stupid. I'm sorry…" Syaoran replied. After a short moment of silence, Sakura spoke. "I lost trust in you, you know that? Because of what you did… how am I supposed to believe what you're saying now?" she said

"Sakura…"

"I told you… I don't want to listen to your reasons anymore… remember that?"

"But…"

Sakura turned her back on Syaoran. And even if it was her house, she felt like running away. She was about to run to the door. But Syaoran ran up to her and held her by the shoulders.

"Sakura… don't go. You know what? I'm going crazy. Why? Because of you! When we were apart, I sometimes lie on my bed and think of you. And sometimes I ask myself, 'I wonder what Sakura's doing right now. Is she even thinking of me?', when I don't see you, I am always thinking 'I wonder if Sakura is okay… how she's doing… has she eaten?'… I'm going crazy… because I love you!"

Sakura lowered her head. "I…"

"Sakura… I just ask one thing. I just want you to forgive me… and… maybe… give me a chance… to start anew…"

"Why should we start anew?" Sakura asked him, head still down. "When we can pick up from where we left off? Syaoran… I… even if I was hurt… I still forgave you… ever since that day I found out about it… I knew you had your own reason… I only acted this way… because… I thought that if I become mean to you… you'd leave me alone. You see, as much as I love to see you… seeing you also reminds me of the hurt… and I can't stand it… but these past few weeks… I've spent time with you… and… I… I guess… I still love you…" she lifted her head and looked into his eyes, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh come on now Sakura… don't cry… you should smile. You look much prettier that way. And it's Christmas. We should be happy." Syaoran smiled sweetly at her. He wiped away her tears and hugged her tight. She hugged him back. He looked up. "Huh?"

Sakura, noticing Syaoran looking at something, looked up as well. "Eh?" A mistletoe.

---

Syaoran looked at Sakura as she stared at the mistletoe over them. He leaned closed to her. Their faces were centimeters apart. She blinked as she felt his lips touch hers. She closed her eyes.

---

Outside…

Snow started to fall again.

"Things are heating up in there… ohohoho…" Tomoyo laughed to herself

"While it's snowing cold out here… brr…" Eriol said

-

"He's such an idiot for not telling her." Hotaru commented

"Hotaru!" Yuu said

-

Meanwhile, with Naruto, Meiling, Mikan, and Asuma…

"Aww… that's so sweet… just like in a movie… I wish we had ramen…" Naruto said

"Fluff puffs would be better…" Mikan said

"No. Popcorn is best for movies." Meiling said

Asuma appeared in front of them and said, "No need to argue! I present to all of you, Japan # 101! Bread that tastes like ramen and popcorn that makes you really happy like fluff puffs!"

"Wow… it does taste like ramen…"

"And popcorn…"

"Hmm… it tastes like both… (smiles widely) it makes so happy I don't know why! It's the same feeling I get when I eat fluff puffs!"

With Tomoyo, Eriol, Yuko and Watanuki…

"I saw Li-kun kissing Sakura-chan… underneath the mistletoe tonight!" Tomoyo sang as she held a glass of sake

"Okay… you drunk too much sake, Tomoyo…"

"Nonsense! Hey, you want some Eriol? Huh?"

"Uh… no thanks…"

"Come on, Eriol!" Yuko offered him

"No, really… no thanks…"

"Does she always drink?" Eriol whispered to Watanuki

"Every meal." Watanuki sighed. "What about Tomoyo, does she always drink?"

"No. It's the first time I've ever seen her drink… I guess she's like Spinel, weird things happen when she drinks… though in Spinel's case, weird things happen when he eats sweets…"

"I see…"

---

The clock struck 10…

"I guess it's time to leave…" Watanuki said "Let's go now, Yuko-san…"

-

"Time to go back now…" Kakashi said, not lifting his head from the book he was reading, Icha Icha Paradise

"But I never got my ramen!" Naruto wailed

"Shut up dobe. Let's go." Sasuke said as he hit Naruto's head.

-

"Okay, let's go back now! The Academy's gonna get mad if we get back late…" Mr. Narumi told his eight students

"Hai!" replied the students

-

"Let's get back to Pantasia now… we're needed at the South Tokyo branch…" said Manager Ken. Asuma and Kyosuke nodded.

-

---

"S-Syaoran…" Sakura blushed

Syaoran smiled. "Come on. My gift's not done yet. Let's go!" Syaoran took Sakura's hand and they both went toward the door. "Go on. Open it." Syaoran smiled.

Sakura took hold of the doorknob. Then she opened the door.

"HOOOEE!" a pop was heard and confetti was everywhere.

"Kurisumasu Omedetou!" greeted the people at the door. It was Tomoyo (A/N: she's not drunk anymore), Eriol, Meiling, Yukito, Touya, Kaho, Nakuru, Suppi, and Kero.

Sakura was surprised.

They all sat at the table and ate dinner. After dinner, they all went to the living room. Eriol played a tape. Tomoyo got a fake microphone toy (A/N: mother's company?) and said, "We'll play a game. I'll sing first then pass this microphone to someone random. And that person has to sing the continuation of the Christmas song."

"_otomodachi koe wo kaketara… oheya wo kazaritsukete…" _then Tomoyo passed the microphone to Sakura

"Huh? Uh… _tokubetsu na kyou to iu hi wo… saa merry christmas iwaimashou…"_ she then passed it to Touya

"What! _tanoshimi de nemurenakatta… nebusoku mo heiki da yo…"_ then gave it Yukito, who had no complaint whatsoever.

"_hora mune ni ding dong hibiku yo shiawase no kane ga… anata ni mo kikoeru deshou yorokobi no kyaroru…"_ he smiled and passed it Meiling, who seemed really excited

"_oryouri wa ichi-ya-zuke demo… mama kara moratta reshipi… kanpeki ni masutaa shitara… saa happy christmas junbi ookee…"_ it was passed to Nakuru

"_paatii ga machi kireru nakute… nando mo mado wo aketa" _she gave it to Kaho

"_hora soto wa ding dong konna yuki giniro ni hikaru… watashi kara anata ni okuru yorokobi no kyaroru…"_ Kaho passed it to Eriol, who seemed surprised at the microphone being passed to him (A/N: cuz he got the slowest part? Hehehe)

"_otomodachi minna atsumatte… yamazumi no purezento… kyandoru ni hi wo tomoshitara… saa holy christmas utaimashou…"_ then Eriol passed it to Kero.

"_rainen mo minna ni totte…"_ Kero then passed it to Suppi

"_suteki de arimasu you ni…"_ Suppi sang, then passed the microphone to Tomoyo again.

"_hora mune ni ding dong… hibiku yo shiawase no kane ga…" _Tomoyo winked at Sakura and passed the microphone to her. Sakura got the message.

"_anata ni mo kikoeru deshou… yorokobi no kyaroru…"_ Sakura sang her part and quickly passed it to the person next to her, who obviously is the one who hasn't sung yet (A/N: and rarely does sing)

"N-nani?" Syaoran said, as he held the microphone. Sakura only smiled. He sighed and continued the song till the end. _"hora soto wa ding dong konna yuki giniro ni hikaru watashi kara anata ni okuru yorokobi no kyaroru…"_

---

"I'm glad that you and Li-kun 'kissed and made-up'… ohoho…" Tomoyo said to Sakura.

Sakura blushed slightly. "Uh… well… ehehe… What about you? Why don't you 'give love on Christmas day' then?" Sakura said

"Huh?"

"There's someone… hm… why don't we hide him by the name… Eriol." Sakura smiled. Tomoyo blushed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Eriol suddenly marched up to them and asked, face red.

"Why are you all red, Eriol? Are you sick?" Syaoran asked. "I think you are… yeah… you're 'love sick' alright…" Syaoran laughed

"YOU! Don't mess with someone else's love life!" Eriol pointed his finger at Syaoran

Syaoran smiled, looking calm. "Hey, hey… easy… and Eriol, it's rude to point." Syaoran put Eriol's hand down.

Eriol calmed a bit and said, "Fine. Let's just put that aside, shall we? It's not an important topic." Tomoyo nodded.

"Oh yeah, Sakura-chan, here." Tomoyo handed Sakura a box

"A Christmas gift? But I thought your gift was 'Syaoran in a Santa Claus suit'?" Sakura asked

Tomoyo only smiled. Sakura asked another question. "Is it okay for me to open it now?"

"Of course." Sakura opened the box. And she withdrew from it, a dress, made by Tomoyo

"Tomoyo-chan! You didn't have to…"

"I always make your dress during Christmas, don't I? I hope I can see you wear it later…" Tomoyo said, eyes sparkling

"Later?"

"Yes. Have you forgotten? The Tomoeda Christmas Concert is later this midnight."

"Oh yeah! Hey, speaking of the concert, don't you have to prepare Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked

"I'll go a little later. I still have a few hours anyway, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled

"Well Tomoyo-chan, I have something to give to you as well. It's not really much… ehehe…" Sakura also gave a gift to Tomoyo. She opened it. The first thing that caught her attention in the box was a tape.

"What's this?" Tomoyo asked

"Go ahead! Listen to it!" Sakura said. Tomoyo put the tape in the cassette player.

"_kaze no naka kami o nabikase_

_kakete yuku hane no arukutsu de…_

_futari nara itsumo no machi mo_

_atarashii kao o miseru…"_

"I know that song… we sung that when we were younger… Anata to Ireba…" Tomoyo said. She got the other thing inside the box. It was a scrapbook of somesort with Sakura and Tomoyo's picture on the cover. (Anata to Ireba- If I'm With you) The scrapbook was filled with pictures and other memories of Sakura and Tomoyo way back from when they were younger until now.

"Look at the last page." Sakura instructed. Tomoyo did. At the back page was a short message from Sakura.

_-_

_Tomoyo-chan,_

_Kurisumasu Omedetou! I really am grateful I had you as my best friend. Thanks for always being there for me. And I know that if I'm with you, everything will be okay. I hope that we'll always be friends. Again, thanks a lot for everything!_

_Daisuki otomodachi!_

_Sakura-chan_

-

"Sakura-chan! Arigatou! Thanks so much…"

Then Sakura turned to Eriol. "Uh… I'm sorry. I really didn't know what to get you for Christmas. So I decided to just give you this. Here. Take it. Kurisumasu Omedetou, Eriol-kun!"

Eriol took the paper from Sakura's hand. It was check. "Sakura-san… you didn't have to… I… thank you! Thank you very much! But… I don't know what to do with Y100,000…"

"Hey Eriol, you still haven't paid me." Syaoran said

"For what?" Eriol asked

"For wearing that Santa Claus suit."

"Li…"

"Nah, just kidding! Anyway, if you don't know what to do with that… why don't you just invite Daidouji on a date and treat her." Syaoran suggested

"Nani!" they both said

"Oh nothing…" Syaoran said

---

Later, 11:00 pm…

"Tomoyo-chan, it's just an hour before the concert starts. Don't you think you should get ready now?" Sakura asked, glancing at the clock.

"You're right Sakura-chan. Hey, can I change in your room?" Tomoyo asked

"Huh?"

"I have my things right here!" Tomoyo said as she took a bag from out of nowhere and held it. Sakura sweatdropped

"sure Tomoyo-chan…"

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Eriol said

"Why is that Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked

"Well you see, I'm playing the piano at the Christmas concert. So I have to prepare too. See you guys later!" Eriol said as he disappeared from the room. (A/N: Literally. He teleported himself, mwahaha)

---

A little while later, everyone (at Sakura's house) decided to go to the Touma University (A/N: sorry, couldn't think of a place) where the concert was being held. The Tomoeda Christmas festival, which included the Christmas concert on the midnight of Christmas Eve, was a joint project of the three schools, Tomoeda Elementary School, Seijyo High School, and Touma University. Some graduates and students of the said schools came together to plan this festival.

(A/N: Tomoeda Elementary and Seijyo High are next to each other while Touma isn't. I just figured since Touma is a University, it might as well be a big one XD)

---

The concert started at exactly 12:00 midnight. Everyone had fun during the concert. Some sang along to some songs like Yorokobi no Carol, Yasashisa no Tane, Tomoe, 12 Days of Christmas, All I Want For Christmas Is You, and others. To end, they sung Morobito Kozorite, the Japanese version of Joy to the World (A/N: though it has a different meaning but the tone is the same). Afterwards, some went to Tomoeda's mini 'Christmas village'. It was set-up to look like a real Christmas village where there were different stalls put up and some shops who participated in the project as well. The schools' bazaars were also open. Everyone had a great time.

**Authoress' notes:**

The last part was basically just a space-filler paragraph… XD I dunno how to end the chapter too so… ehehe… Anyway, let's see what's in store for next chapter…

**Kero:** Hi! (wearing Santa hat) So here's what's next on Watashi Dake no Sakura…

Chapter 7 – Decisions, Realizations, and Plans

This chapter covers up a little trip of two to Hong Kong and a few little things that happened after… okay, so maybe not a few little things…

**4cherryblossoms: **So if you are a good reader, the chapter will be posted! if you were bad…

(You know what I mean by being a good reader… -winks and then points to the cute purple button below-)


	8. Decisions, Realizations, and Plans 1

_Before starting the story, I just wanted to give out some thanks to some people._

_I wanted to thank one of the members of 4cherryblossoms, Hana, thanks for the idea suggestions! I haven't thanked you for the previous chapters. The dog Laika was plain genius, thanks a lot Hana!_

_This chapter is dedicated to Hana, also to my new friend Cae-chan! And of course, all my chapters, are especially dedicated for all of the readers!_

_Thank you Masashi Kishimoto for creating Naruto! And for putting episode 101! It was the best! Ahahaha! (Ep. 101, I wanna see, I wanna know, I wanna find out! Kakashi-sensei's true face!)_

**Decisions, Realizations, and Plans Part 1 – Chapter 7**

Li's apartment…

-phone ringing- (one-sided conversation)

"Hello," Syaoran picked it up

"Huh? Why?"

"What? But… okay mother. Yes. I'll tell her."

"You too. Bye." Syaoran sighed as he hung up.

_Great. How am I supposed to tell Sakura about this? _Syaoran thought

---

Later…

Kinomoto residence…

"Moshi moshi, Sakura desu." Sakura said, picking up her cell phone

"Sakura, it's Syaoran."

"Syaoran! What's up?"

"Uh… hey Sakura, want to join me for lunch?"

"Okay. I mean, I have nothing to do… Kero is over at Eriol's today saying something about a game with Suppi or whatever that was…"

"Yokatta. I'll pick you up at your house then?"

"Alright."

---

Later (again)…

Syaoran, as he said earlier, went over to Sakura's house to pick her up.

"Where do you want to eat?" Syaoran asked Sakura

"I know a good place…" she said

They arrived at the place. They're eating at a…

"A ramen house?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah. I heard from some foreign guys that this place is good! They say that Ichiraku Ramen is the best! And when I found out they had a branch here in Tomoeda, I wanted to give it a shot." Sakura smiled.

---

"Here you go." Said the ramen house owner, as he served two ramen bowls: one for Sakura and one for Syaoran

Sakura took her glance away from the bowl and shifted her focus to Syaoran, who was awfully quiet.

"Hey… I mean… uh… not that you've never done this… but… you asking me out and treating me…"

Syaoran looked at her. "Hm?"

"Is it gonna snow on me?" Sakura looked up and got ready to dodge.

--

_Splosh. A pile of snow fell._

"_Success!" Syaoran stood, holding a sign saying 'Success'_

--

"Nah… that'll never happen…" Sakura said

--

"_Is it gonna snow?" she went into that same position again. "no…"_

_She carefully took out a pair of chopsticks from the container._

"_Or are you hiding something…" BANG! The ramen exploded in her face._

"_Success!" Syaoran said_

--

"That's impossible…"

--

"_Is it gonna snow… no."_

_She took out a pair of chopsticks._

"_Are you hiding something?" she stared at the chopsticks. "I guess not…"_

_She got her chopsticks and said, "Itadaki—" a gigantic boxing glove hit her to the wall…_

"_What was that all about?" she said_

"_Success!" said Syaoran and the owner of Ichiraku Ramen_

--

"Uh…" Syaoran said

"Syaoran would never do that… right, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura smiled. She took hold of her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" and started to eat. Then she noticed that Syaoran was still quiet and hasn't even touched his food yet.

Then it struck her.

She stopped eating. "Syaoran… I didn't know you still hated me this much…" she said, her head low.

"Wha-what?" He asked her, confused

She lifted her head to reveal tears filling her eyes. "You hate me! And you paid him to put poison in my ramen that's why you're not eating!" Sakura exclaimed, and pointed at the ramen store owner.

"N-no! It's not that!" Syaoran said. "That's not the reason! And if there was poison in your ramen, then you should be dead by now since you already finished half your bowl."

"I guess your right." Sakura said, calming down now. "Then why are you quiet?"

"It's… uh… because…" Syaoran sighed

"Tell me!"

"If I start it with the same phrase you're sure to know what I'll say so I'll change it… uh… okay. Yesterday, the phone rang. I answered it. I said, 'Hello,' then the person on the other line said, 'Hello Xiao Lang,' and I immediately knew it was my mother. Then she told me I had to go back to Hong Kong to settle some things…"

"You're going back… again."

"Um…"

"When do you leave?"

"Before March starts."

"I see…"

"But… I want to bring you along with me."

"Huh? But why?"

"Not only do I want to bring you, my mother told me to bring you along as well…"

"Ah… I see…"

---

They left for Hong Kong a few days before the start of March.

At the airport…

"We'll see you in a while then!" Tomoyo said to the couple

"Mm!" Sakura nodded

"Have fun!" Eriol said

"Tell us about it when you get back." Tomoyo smiled

"And have fun!" Eriol added

"Have a safe trip!" Tomoyo waved as the two made their way to the departure area (A/N: waiii… is that what's it's called? I'm not that familiar with airports…)

"And have fun!" Eriol waved as well

The two just smiled at them.

---

Airport…

"When they get back they won't tell us everything straight away… wanna bet on that?" he turned to Tomoyo

"Alright. If you're wrong, you'll have to treat me to 1 bowl of soba noodles, 1 plate of sushi, and 1 bottle of sake." Tomoyo said

"Okay then."

"And if you win…?"

"If I win… if I win, you… you'll be my girlfriend." Eriol smirked

Tomoyo froze. "Uh… okay then. If that's what you want. I'll play your game, Mister Eriol." Tomoyo said as she walked away

"Alright then, Miss Tomoyo…" Eriol turned around to follow her.

Tomoyo stopped in her tracks. "But you know what? Even if you did make this bet with me… and just asked me out or courted me… maybe I would've said yes."

"Hm?"

---

Later, Hong Kong…

When Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the airport in Hong Kong, they were greeted by a certain ruby-eyed black haired Chinese girl by the name of…

"Meiling-chan!"

"Meiling! Are you the only one?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah. If I took with me your four sisters, the elders would get suspicious." Meiling replied

"So what excuse did you use this time?" Syaoran asked

"You make it sound like I do it all the time. So anyway, I told them I'm going shopping that's all."

"Shopping? So simple…" Syaoran said to his cousin

Meiling put her hands on her hips. "At least I got out! And at least they believed me! Now let's go!" she pulled on Sakura and Syaoran's hands

"Where are we going, Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked, after they got their luggage.

"Hop in." Meiling replied to Sakura

"Your car?" Sakura asked

"Yeah!" Meiling smiled.

Meiling got in the driver's seat. "You two stay at the back." Meiling told them

"Okay…" they both replied. When Sakura and Syaoran were already seated at the back and Meiling started the engine, Syaoran said, "Everyone, this is Syaoran reminding all passengers to keep their seat belts fastened for the whole of this ride. We do not want to risk any deaths here." Syaoran smirked

"What do you mean by that huh? That my driving is deadly!" Meiling said

"I was just joking…" Syaoran replied. Sakura laughed.

---

They arrived at a market place of some sort.

(A/N: Not exactly a market, but not exactly a mall… it's quite hard to explain really.)

"Meiling-chan, what are we going to do here?"

"We're going to buy you some Chinese clothes! You have to look your best! The elders are very picky… so you have to show them that you are more than what they think. That you're better! That's why you'll have to walk in one of these." Meiling said as they entered a shop. She took out a silk Chinese dress from the rack. It was light pink and had a design of small cherry blossom like flowers on it. Sakura went to try it on.

"So… um… how's this then?" Sakura asked, wearing the dress. It reached up to her knees and it suit her well.

"It looks good on you." Syaoran said

"Tomoyo would love to be here." Meiling said. And by that she meant maybe Tomoyo would love to video tape Sakura in her Chinese dress now…

"Let's buy it then." Meiling said. Sakura changed back into her clothes. Then they went to pay for it (after telling Sakura over and over that it was fine for Meiling to buy it for her). Then they headed to go to the Li mansion.

---

Meiling hurriedly led Sakura to a guest room while Syaoran went to his own room. Meiling helped Sakura change and get ready.

"M-Meiling-chan… why am I supposed to wear this now?" Sakura asked when Meiling told her to wear the dress and started to fix her hair

"Because you'll be meeting the elders."

"The… the elders!"

"Yeah. They don't know that Syaoran is here and also about you being here so you have to be presentable. Very very presentable. To make them realize they made a mistake in choosing a bride for Syaoran. You have to show them that you're perfect."

"But… I'm not perfect."

"Yes I know nobody is perfect… but even just to look perfect. I'm doing my best…"

A few minutes later…

Someone came knocking on the door. Meiling opened it slightly. It was Syaoran. She let him come in. When Meiling was done with Sakura…

"Daidouji would be proud. You did a good job there Meiling. I didn't know you could do it." Syaoran said

"Hmph." Was Meiling's only reply

"Just kidding. But seriously, you did well. So… let's go then?" Syaoran asked

"Mm." Sakura replied. Meiling went with them to the elders. Or rather, only up until the door of the room where the elders currently were.

"Best of luck you two."

"Thanks." They both muttered

"Don't worry; everything will be alright." Meiling gave them a thumbs up and left

Syaoran sighed heavily. "Alright. Here goes. You follow after me, okay Sakura?" No response. "Sakura?"

Sakura was standing to the side, looking quite nervous.

"Sakura, don't worry. It'll be fine. They're not that scary. Sure they can be strict, but they're just a bunch of bald guys with shiny heads."

Sakura tried to control her laughter. "Are you serious?"

"Nah… not all of them are bald… oh yeah, don't tell them I told you they had shiny heads, okay? Now, let's go in?"

Sakura nodded.

---

The door opened. Syaoran walked in together with an unfamiliar auburn haired girl who was wearing a light pink Chinese dress. Syaoran and the girl stood there, in front of the elders.

"So… you're back? And who's this girl then?" said one of the elders. But before Syaoran could say a word, he spoke again. "Let me guess… this is the girl from Japan? You two eloped, did you? And now she's pregnant so you brought her here?"

Sakura shook her head and spoke. "No! I'm not pregnant! In fact, I'm against pre-nup! I am! And… uh… I'm still a virgin you know!" Sakura turned bright red.

Everyone's eyes seemed to stare at her.

"I just embarrassed myself in front of the elders… am I good or what? Ehehe…" Sakura whispered to Syaoran who was standing beside her.

"That's good. If you think that." Said the elder

"Huh? What did he mean? That I embarrassed myself?" Sakura asked Syaoran

"No… but you're good. You made one of the elders smile and agree to a stranger like you… I mean, he doesn't know your name yet so basically you're a stranger. Nobody's ever done that before… you are amazing Sakura…" he whispered his reply

---

"I guess there's no point of this meeting now," the elder said. "That is all. Everyone may continue with their own agenda. But Xiao Lang, you and Miss…?"

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura." She bowed

"Yes, Xiao Lang and Miss Kinomoto would stay."

---

The moment everyone left, the elder spoke to them.

"So then, Miss Kinomoto… I've heard that you are the Clow Mistress?"

Sakura nodded.

"I see…"

There was silence.

"So then, Xiao Lang… have the two of you decided?"

"Decided?" Syaoran echoed

"Yes. Decided on the date, the place… who's going to be your planner? How many are invited?"

"Huh? To what?"

The elder's back was facing them, he spoke. "The wedding of course. Xiao Lang, if you've forgotten, the other elders and I have told you that you must get married by the age of 21. And your 21st birthday is in a few months. So you better start planning now."

---

A few days after that, Syaoran and Sakura headed back for Japan. Tomoeda, to be exact.

"We'll send in the details and the invitation soon." Syaoran said to his sisters, mother, and cousin who were all at the airport to see him and Sakura off.

"We'll be expecting that!" Meiling said

Sakura smiled. "We hope to see you guys soon!" Sakura and Syaoran waved goodbye.

---

The day before, Sakura had called Tomoyo to tell her they'd be coming back to Tomoeda the next day. So there Tomoyo was, together with Eriol, at the airport of Tomoeda.

"They're here!" Tomoyo shouted as she caught a glimpse of her auburn haired best friend and her chocolate haired Chinese lover.

"So… how was it?" Eriol asked

"uh…" Syaoran said

"Well…" Sakura said

"Ehehehe…" they both laughed nervously

"Well… uh… the flight was tiring… uh… I'm sorry… maybe a little rest for awhile, ne? Heheh…" Sakura said

"Yeah… and uh… oh yeah… my dog… at Yamazaki's… I owe him a lot now… hehe…"

-

Tomoyo sighed. "You win Eriol. I mean, Eriol _dear_." Tomoyo said

Eriol only smiled.

---

The next day…

"Syaoran, where are we going?" Sakura asked

Syaoran replied, "You'll find out later."

They arrived at the place. Tomoeda Memorial Park.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said

They were standing in front of someone's…

"This is my mother's grave…"

Syaoran knelt down in front of Nadeshiko's grave. Sakura followed.

"Kinomoto Nadeshiko-san, I wanted to say this personally to you… that me and your daughter Sakura are getting married. I wanted to ask for your blessing. And… I promise that I won't make Sakura cry. I'll protect her no matter what. And we'll live just as happily as you and Fujitaka-sensei did."

Sakura started to tear up a bit. "Hey, don't cry, your mom might think I made you cry and broke my promise." Syaoran whispered, joking.

Sakura smiled and wiped her tears. "I wasn't crying…"

"Oh yeah… I forgot about these." Syaoran put the bouquet of Nadeshiko flowers that they brought with them. "Let's go then?" Syaoran said

Sakura nodded. They were now going back to Sakura's house. Sakura told him earlier that her dad, brother, and Yukito would be coming to pay her a visit today.

---

Kinomoto residence, 1:00 pm

The doorbell rang. Syaoran got out of the kitchen, where he was helping Sakura with some things (you'll see what in a moment) and went to get the door.

"Good afternoon." Syaoran greeted the three men at the door

"Good afternoon, Li-san." Greeted the man who seemed the eldest of the three who arrived. He wore glasses and had brown hair. Kinomoto Fujitaka.

"Nice to see you again, Li-kun." Said the shortest of them, a pale guy with grayish hair who also wore glasses. Tsukishiro Yukito.

The last of the three however, just glared at him. But Syaoran didn't glare back. Instead, he said, "Konnichiwa, Touya-san." And he bowed.

Touya's eyes narrowed. _There's definitely something up… he's so nice today… I understand about otousan and Yuki, but with me too? I expected that he'd glare back at me. But… he didn't. I don't like the sound of this…_

Syaoran led them inside, and said, "Sakura will be with us in a while." As they all sat in the living room.

---

"I'm sorry, I kept you waiting! I'm so happy to see you guys again! Dad! Oniichan! Yukito-san!" Sakura said as she put the tray of tea and sweets down on the table and went to hug her family.

"Sakura." Touya said

"Hm?"

"Is there something you're going to tell us?"

"H-Huh?"

Touya stared at her.

"Uh… um… well… yes. There actually is." Sakura said, as she sat up straightly. Fujitaka and Yukito put their cups down and got ready to listen. All eyes were on Sakura.

"Um… you see…" she glanced at Syaoran throwing him a 'help-me-out-please' look to him. And he returned it with an 'I'll-speak-when-I'm-asked' look.

Sakura sighed. "Um…"

Everyone listened.

"I… um… okay, you see… Syaoran and I… um… we're…"

Sakura still hasn't finished her sentence when Touya spoke, "No."

"Huh?" Sakura blinked

"No. You are not—"

"Touya," Yukito said

"Continue, Sakura-chan." Said Fujitaka

"Um… Syaoran and I are… we're uh… we're getting married. Sometime this year."

"I see… I happy for the both of you." Fujitaka smiled

"But dad!" Touya tried to protest, but was cut off by Yukito, who spoke

"That's good news, Sakura-chan!"

Touya just sighed. "Alright. I know Sakura that you'll be happy. And… this is your decision. I'll respect that. But Li," he looked at him. "If you make Sakura cry or unhappy… you'll regret it for the rest of the few minutes I'll give you." He threw Syaoran a death glare.

Syaoran nodded calmly. "I understand. And I promise I won't make her cry or unhappy."

"Good." Touya stopped the glare and instead smiled.

After a few hours of conversations over tea and cake, the latter left.

-to be continued…

**Authoress' Notes:**

Another chapter done… yes! Okay, so tell me how that was… And please do continue to review… even with the wedding approaching, the story is still not done… just a couple more things… before and after the wedding… so you have to review if you want to read about those! Ok? Kero, here's your cue.

**Kero:** Konnyanachiwa! Nice to see you again! Even if I wasn't able to say some lines in that chapter… at least I'm still here in Kero-chan's Corner! So… here's the preview of next chapter…

Decisions, Realizations, and Plans Part 2 – Chapter 8

This chapter continues Sakura and Li's visits to friends to tell them about the wedding. Some wedding planning… and a ring? A new romance unfolds… Hehehe… so you have to review to find out about that… authoress will be very inspired to write and post it if you review…

**Cherry: **Reviews would be nice. I'd accept anything. Thank you in advance! –bows-


	9. Decisions, Realizations, and Plans 2

_I just wanted to say a few things before starting the story. I'm very very sorry in advance if I won't be able to update as quickly as I do. I have school and you know what they do… ahaha... but anyway, I'll try to update at least every weekend. To those who have reviewed, thank you. And for those who haven't well… what are you waiting for? Ahaha _

_Oh yeah, not to sound offensive, or demanding or whatever, but if you would add my story to my favorites list or alert list, that means you liked the story, right? So please, if you do put it on your lists, please also include a review. It's a very simple thing but it can help a lot. (Like inspiring me. Anime can inspire me at school… no, I'm not joking. And so can your reviews) So anyway, thank you in advance._

_On with the story!_

**Decisions, Realizations, and Plans Part 2 – Chapter 8**

The next day, Sakura and Syaoran went off to go to Tomoyo.

---

Meanwhile, Daidouji residence…

Eriol rang the doorbell.

"Who's there?" asked an unfamiliar voice

"Hiiragizawa Eriol."

The gates opened. "Tomoyo's really in on the technology… my place doesn't even have these gates that open… well I guess I do…" Eriol said to himself as he entered. A maid greeted him and said, "You are a guest of Miss Tomoyo, I presume?"

"Uh… yes."

"Miss Tomoyo is at the swimming pool by the garden." She said

"Thanks." Eriol said and went to look for Tomoyo at the said place

_What in the middle of spring is she doing in the swimming pool…? I guess she wants to cool off…_ Eriol thought. The maid was right. Tomoyo was at the swimming pool by the garden, but she wasn't in the pool yet.

Tomoyo saw Eriol. "Hi Eriol. What brings you here?" she asked. She was wearing a purple bikini and she wore a short skirt.

"Nothing. I just wanted to visit… I was bored. Nakuru took Spinel… so I decided to go here."

"Ah… I see…" Tomoyo took off the skirt.

"Hey Tomoyo, how deep is this pool?" Eriol asked

"I dunno… I think it's deeper than 10 meters."

Tomoyo walked up to the end of the pool. "Eriol… you know when I was ten I couldn't swim past ten meters… but maybe now…" Tomoyo took a deep breath and jumped (A/N: yes, jumped not dived) into the pool. From the surface, Eriol could see some bubbles.

Eriol got worried. He took off his shoes and glasses and dove in after Tomoyo. She was at the bottom of the pool. But she wasn't drowning. She wasn't swimming either. He took her up to the surface.

"What were you thinking jumping in there! That was past 10 meters! Are you gonna commit suicide or something! If you were, I don't want to witness it." Eriol scolded

Tomoyo smiled weakly.

Then…

"Tomoyo-chan!" it was Sakura. She and Syaoran arrived just now and happened to catch the two at a not-so-good time. Eriol's arms were still around Tomoyo, since they were still in the pool. Tomoyo wearing a bikini. Syaoran smirked.

Eriol noticed this of course and let go of Tomoyo immediately. But she clung on to him, almost drowning him at the process. "I told you I can't swim past ten meters!"

"Then don't drown me!" Eriol coughed, swallowing a bit of water.

---

Later, everyone sat at the table and chairs set up at the garden.

"Anna," Tomoyo called

"Yes, Miss Tomoyo?"

"Could you get a towel for Eriol, onegai?"

"Yes Miss Tomoyo." She left. A few moments later she returned with a towel and handed it to Eriol.

"Thank you." Eriol said.

"So Sakura-chan, Li-kun, is there something we should talk about, or anything?" Tomoyo asked

"Um… yes. Well… uh… about what happened in Hong Kong… well… uh… Syaoran, why don't you tell them? I'm the one who told my family so you tell them."

Syaoran sighed. "Alright then. Well… Sakura and I are… um… we're getting married."

Stars filled Tomoyo's eyes. "Honto? Sakura-chan! I have to make your wedding gown, okay? Please let me be your wedding planner!" Tomoyo took Sakura's hands

"Uh… yes… that was the plan…"

"Then I'm glad! This is a dream come true for me! To be able to design and create Sakura-chan's gown for the most important day of her life… Her wedding! I'm so happy!" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled more, thus making Sakura sweatdrop. (A/N: Just like the old times…)

"You're no change, Daidouji…" Syaoran smiled

"Ohohoho…" Tomoyo laughed a reply. Then she led Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol inside because she wanted to show them something.

---

"I knew that someday this moment would come… and I'm prepared!" Tomoyo said

"Huh?" Sakura replied

Tomoyo let the two boys and Sakura sit in the living room as she got the thing.

---

Upstairs…

Daidouji Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother was home. Tomoyo, obviously excited about this thing she's getting, was practically running upstairs.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sonomi called. "Why are you running in a bikini?"

"Huh?" Tomoyo looked at herself. "Oh… uh I was swimming mom…"

"You have guests?" Sonomi asked. Tomoyo nodded in response.

-

Tomoyo went back downstairs, carrying a white gown, obviously the wedding gown, and a file of some sort. She gave Sakura the dress and opened the file.

"It's this one here."

Sakura was surprised. The dress was simple. No ruffles or bows. Okay, so there was a bow. One. One and only one.

"I haven't finished the veil yet. But the gown is done. Just a bit more I think and it'll be perfect… So what do you think Sakura-chan? You should try it on!" Tomoyo said, pulling Sakura to a room to change.

At the living room, Syaoran and Eriol were left with the file.

"Tomoyo's making a career out of this." Eriol commented as he looked through the various designs drawn by Tomoyo.

"Yeah…" Syaoran agreed

"You know, someday she might be one of those fashion designers and owning a shop. I've seen some in London, and they're pretty good. Someday I might just see a shop of hers…" Eriol chuckled to himself

"Yeah, you will. If you take her to England, that is…" Syaoran smirked

"Huh?" Eriol looked at him

"Oh nothing…" Syaoran replied

---

When Sakura was done, she and Tomoyo went out of the room and went to show Syaoran and Eriol.

"It looks so good on Sakura-chan! Though this is one of my simple designs and it doesn't have that much ruffles and ribbons… I think it's still wonderful! Especially on Sakura-chan! And I'm not even done with it yet… heck, everything Sakura-chan wears looks good on her!" Tomoyo said happily

"It looks good. I like." Syaoran said, nodding

"You like to wear it too?" Eriol asked, smirking

"Not that way you idiot. I meant that I like Sakura to wear that." Syaoran replied

"Yeah… I like it a lot. I think I'll choose this one then." Sakura smiled

Tomoyo beamed back at her best friend. "Okay then… now, as for Li-kun… I haven't made anything yet… since I don't know your size and it'll be such a waste if what I made didn't even fit. So... now let's get started on getting your measurements!" Tomoyo said as she took out a tape measure, some paper and a pen out of nowhere

"Nice… your couturiere is… uh… taking your measurements while wearing a bikini." Eriol laughed

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed at his statement. "I am a designer. It's in the talent. Not on what I'm wearing while I take measurements. And… it's a fashion statement. There."

"Oooh… yes… I can see it now… fashion news… the plain purple bikini is the latest fashion statement… It hits Paris! New York! Rome!" Eriol joked. But apparently, Tomoyo wasn't at all happy with this news.

Tomoyo smiled, which was obviously fake, as her eye was twitching and she was ready to lunge at Eriol. "Yes… And since my bikini will hit Paris, New York, and Rome… you'll be taking down all the measurements I say. Got it?" she shoved the paper and pen into Eriol's hands

"Why me?" Eriol asked

Tomoyo replied, "Now Eri… have you forgotten? I'm your girlfriend right? I know you love me so much you'll do this…" Tomoyo smiled innocently

Eriol sighed. "I hate it when you use the bet against me." He took hold of the pen and paper.

"Good boy." Tomoyo smiled

---

Later, after taking Syaoran's measurements…

"Hmm…" Tomoyo said, her finger on her chin. "Li-kun would be wearing a tux… but… it has to be different from the ordinary ones… it's a wedding after all…"

"You're not going to put ruffles and ribbons on it, right Daidouji?" Syaoran asked nervously

Tomoyo turned around to face him. "That wasn't in the plan… but come to think of it…"

"I was just joking!" Syaoran said, waving his arms

"Anyway, I'll think about what I'm going to do with it later. I think we should go out tomorrow. You should choose what rings will be used. And then, we still have to make the list of the people invited, the form of the invitation, the motif for the wedding, who are the bridal sponsors, then I have to buy more cloth for the dresses, and I have to finish Sakura's veil and add a few more things to her gown…" Tomoyo turned around

"We don't have to rush Tomoyo-chan… we still haven't decided on the date anyway…" Sakura said

"Then that's another thing… we have to think of the date…" Tomoyo replied

Sakura sighed.

---

The next day…

Kinomoto residence…

Sakura woke up and took a glance at the clock. 9:13 am.

-Flashback-

"We'll meet up here at my house tomorrow at 10. Okay?" Tomoyo said before Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol left.

"Hai!" they all replied

-End of Flashback-

"HOOOEEE!" Sakura stood up immediately from bed. "I over-slept!"

Sakura hurriedly grabbed her towel and rushed into the bathroom. A few minutes later, Sakura came rushing out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her slim body.

"You over-slept again?" Kero asked, popping out from the drawer

"Eh… what should I wear? Aaah… I over-slept and I don't know what to wear…" Sakura slumped in front of her closet, apparently tired from running around, and looked up to see her choices.

Kero sighed.

"I'll just wear this." Sakura took out a casual knee-length light green dress. She slipped it on then wore a bolero on top of that, in a darker shade of green. She got her purse and ran out of the room, but leaving a short message to Kero. "Bye Kero! Take care ok? Don't make a mess!"

She ran out the house. It was a wonderful spring day. But she couldn't notice that now. She was late.

"Aaah… it's so hard to run in these… and I just had to wear a dress, didn't I?" she said to herself. Out of all her hurrying, she almost bumped into a man. Good thing she stopped.

"Syaoran?" she said

"Sakura."

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked him

"I was going to pick you up."

"Oh… I see. Then let's go?"

"Yeah."

---

Daidouji residence…

"We're here!" said Sakura and Syaoran when they entered Tomoyo's mansion

"I'm sorry, I over-slept…" Sakura apologized

"No need to be sorry. It's alright. So, let's go then?" Tomoyo said, car keys dangling from her finger

"You have a car, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked

Tomoyo smiled and nodded.

"Why does everyone I know have cars now and I don't?" Sakura sighed as she followed Tomoyo. Syaoran and Eriol were behind them.

---

They arrived at the mall. Then they entered a jewelry shop.

Tomoyo led Sakura and Syaoran to look at the wedding rings. Eriol was left to look around.

"So what kind of rings do you want? Gold rings? Platinum rings?" Tomoyo asked the couple eagerly

"Um… what do you think Syaoran? I think the gold rings are nice."

Syaoran smiled and nodded. They were getting the size of the rings (A/N: so that it fits on their fingers of course) but as Sakura was trying one, it got stuck on her finger.

"Ow… it's stuck…" she tried to pull it

Syaoran tried to pull it out as well. "Let me try." He was pulling on it, but it still wouldn't come off Sakura's finger.

Sakura then had an idea. She took her purse, and was digging through it for something. She took a short glance at the thing then shoved it back. She tried again. The ring got out.

"A little power did the trick." Sakura winked at Syaoran. He got the message.

Meanwhile, with Eriol…

"Hello sir. Would you like to buy a ring for your special someone?" asked the sales lady (ugh… I dunno how to call these people… I'm not sure if that's the correct term for them… sorry if I'm wrong)

"Huh? Buy a… ring?" Eriol took a quick glance at a certain violet-haired lady

The sales lady smiled and nodded. "Do you mind splurging on her?" she asked

Eriol looked at her. "Huh? Uh… no, I don't mind…" _I have magic to make money anyway… heheh…_

"Then I think this would be good." The sales lady took out a small black box, and in it was a gold ring, with little diamonds arranged into a rosette in it.

Eriol stared at it for a while. Then the sales lady spoke again. "They say that if a man buys a ring that fits on his pinkie for the woman he loves, and this ring fits perfectly on the ring finger of the woman, they are meant to be together." She smiled. "Would you like to try it then sir? Trying is free and it won't hurt… unless the ring gets stuck on your finger."

Eriol smiled. He took the ring out of its box then slipped it onto his pinkie. It fit quite well. He was about to say something when…

"Eriol!" Tomoyo called. She, Sakura and Syaoran were standing at the entrance of the shop. They were ready to go. Eriol glanced at her for a second then turned back to the sales lady. He took off the ring.

"Would you like to reserve this ring then sir?" she asked

"Ah… yes. I'll pick it up with the rings that my friends chose." Eriol replied

The sales lady nodded. "Please leave a name here." She said, and handed him some paper and a pen. Eriol was about to write his name when another shout was heard.

"Eriol!" it was once again Tomoyo. Eriol turned around.

"Woman! Chotto matte!" he said. Tomoyo sighed. Eriol turned back to write his name then he left.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol-san… I wish you good luck on it sir…" said the sales lady as she smiled once Eriol was out of the shop.

-to be continued…

**Authoress' Notes:**

There you go, Eriol x Tomoyo fans! Oh yeah, about the design of the ring… I have one just like that so I decided to make the ring Eriol will buy like it. Actually me and my mom have the same kind of ring… ahaha like mother, like daughter? Anyway, next up, Kero-chan…

**Kero: **Konnyanachiwa! Next, on Watashi Dake no Sakura…

**Chapter 9 – Tomoyo, my baby**

**Tomoyo gets turned into a baby! Who's going to take care of her now that her mom's on a business trip? And there's someone who's going to be a new father? Who is this man who becomes a father? That's the things to look forward to in the next chapter! Keep sending those reviews! See ya!**

**_Cherry:_ I'm very sorry if i won't be able to update sooner. I have school and being in high school, I have lots of school work, homework... you know the stuff. As I said at the start of this chapter, I'll try to update at least every weekend. Even if this is so, please do continue to review my story. I'd be very happy. And maybe, if I find a day without any school work/homework to do, I'll update. Thanks! Mahal ko kayo! (does the 'Sandara wave')**

**Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san! ü**


	10. Tomoyo, my baby

**Tomoyo, my baby – Chapter 9**

Hiiragizawa residence…

"What are you making, Eriol-sama?" Spinel asked when he flew into the room Eriol was currently in.

"It's just a little experiment. I know that both Clow Reed and I weren't good at making potions and stuff, but I just wanted to give it a shot. And by its condition now, I think it's a success. Judging that it didn't explode in my face." Eriol replied. "It's a potion that turns anyone into a child. I don't know how far into childhood does it go and how long it will last. And I still don't know any antidote to stop this. So it's still experimental."

"So what are they called?" Spinel asked again

Eriol took out a plate of cookies and put it beside the potion he made which was in a tea cup. "I call it… Child tea and cookies! Mwahahaha!" He laughed. Then stopped. "Just kidding. It's not that evil… but anyway, I'll call it Child tea and cookies for now."

Then the doorbell rang.

Eriol went out of the room to open the door. It was Tomoyo.

"Oh Hi Tomoyo. What brings you here?" Eriol asked

"I was just bored that's all… what are you doing?" she asked as she followed Eriol back into the room he just came from

Eriol looked at his watch. "Say Tomoyo, do you want some tea?" Eriol asked, his back facing Tomoyo

"Sure." Tomoyo looked at the table beside her and saw a cup of tea with a plate of cookies. She took the cup and drank the tea. Well, at least she thought it was tea.

Eriol turned around and saw that Tomoyo drank from the cup where he put the Child tea in. "Uh… To-Tomoyo… do you feel anything strange?" he asked

"Huh? No…" she replied, giving him strange looks. "Why did you ask?"

"Um… because… you just drank the potion I made."

"WHAT!"

"But if you don't feel anything, then I suppose I failed in making it… which is good now."

"What was that potion anyway?"

"Oh, it turns anyone who drinks it into a child."

Eriol turned his back on Tomoyo. But when he turned around to face her again…

"Tomoyo…"

"hm?"

"Is it me, or are you getting shorter?"

"I've always been shorter than you."

"Huh? I think you're about the size of a fifteen year old."

Tomoyo grabbed a mirror and looked at herself. "Aaaaaah! You're right! I do look like fifteen years old!"

"Oh no… this isn't good… I think the potion's starting to work… no… not now…" Eriol paced around the room, trying to think of an antidote (or how to make one at least)

Tomoyo screamed again.

"Wha? What happened! You… you're ten years old again!"

"Eriol! Do something!" Tomoyo was becoming a child faster and faster. And by the next minute, she's 3 years old.

"Oh hey, you look like Satsuki again!" Eriol stopped, then smiled

Tomoyo pouted. "Eriol! You're not doing anything!"

"Well… I… really don't have an antidote yet…"

"You what!"

"Ugh… I shouldn't have put it in a tea cup… I'm such an idiot…" Eriol started to bang his head on the wall

"Eriol! Banging your head on the—" Tomoyo stopped. Eriol looked at her. He screamed.

"Aaaaaah! TOMOYO! WHAT DO I DO! SHE'S A BABY! WHAT DO I DO! WHAT DO I DO!" Eriol carried the baby in his arms. Oddly enough, with all of Eriol's screaming, she was fast asleep.

"I know! Sakura!" Eriol hurriedly went out of his house and went to Sakura's place.

---

Syaoran was at Sakura's house. The doorbell rang.

"Hm? I wonder who that could be…" Sakura said, walking towards the door.

When she opened it, Eriol came rushing inside.

"Sakura! Li! I need your help!" Eriol said to them

"What's the matter?" they both asked

"It's Tomoyo… then a baby…" Eriol was so panicked he couldn't speak in complete sentences.

Sakura walked over to Eriol and looked at the baby in his arms. "How could you Eriol!" she cried

"What!"

"Sakura…" Syaoran tried to calm Sakura down.

"You! You… you and Tomoyo-chan aren't even married then you… you got her pregnant then she died while giving birth and now you're leaving all the responsibility to me! What kind of a man are you! You don't know how to face your responsibilities! How could you!"

"No! It's not like that! I… just let me explain." Eriol said

Syaoran let Sakura and Eriol sit in the living room so that Eriol could explain.

Later…

"I see…" Sakura said after Eriol finished explaining everything that happened.

"So, will you two help me then?" Eriol asked

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. Then Sakura spoke. "Okay. We'll help you. For today. Eriol, you have to learn how to take care of her yourself. It's your responsibility. You made the potion and for now that you still don't have an antidote, you'll take care of her."

Eriol nodded.

"Okay. So first thing's first. Since we all know nothing about taking care of babies, we have to go to a bookstore." Sakura said

"Bookstore?" Eriol asked

"To buy a baby book! That's where all info will be written." Sakura said, matter-of-factly.

---

At the bookstore…

"Where is that book… I've seen that somewhere here…" Sakura said as she walked around the bookstore, checking each and every shelf. "Found it! Here it is!" Sakura took the book from the shelf and held it in front of Eriol's face.

"Parent's Complete Guide to Taking Care of Their Baby." Eriol read the title. Sakura nodded. "Is this a good book?"

Sakura nodded again.

"Have you read it?" Eriol asked

"No…" Sakura replied

"Then how can you tell that this is a good book?"

"The title says it all."

Eriol sighed as they went to the counter to pay for the book.

"N-Naoko-chan?" Sakura said when she saw the lady behind the counter. She had short dark brown hair and was wearing glasses.

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun, Hiiragizawa-kun? Wow… long time no see you guys!" she said

"Yeah…"

Naoko looked at the baby in Eriol's arms.

"Um… Hiiragizawa-kun…" Naoko started

"Hm?"

"That baby… she looks like Tomoyo-chan… is she Tomoyo-chan and your baby?" she asked

"Huh? Uh… no! No… this is… um… my friend's daughter!"

"And by friend… Tomoyo-chan?"

"No… my friend from England…"

"I see… she's so cute! So what's her name?"

"Um… her name? It's… uh… Satsuki!"

_Satsuki._ Sakura and Syaoran thought. They remembered the little three-year-old girl they babysat once.

After paying for the book, they all went out of the bookstore and to another store to buy some things for the baby. Then they went back to Eriol's house.

---

Hiiragizawa residence…

"Eriol…" Sakura said, looking serious. "About Satsuki… tell us honestly… is the Satsuki that you made us baby-sit… also Tomoyo-chan?

"Um… well… yeah…"

Sakura sighed. "Chotto matte, I'll just get the stuff we got for Tomoyo-chan…" she went out of the room.

Meanwhile…

Baby Tomoyo started to cry.

"Li! What do I do? She's crying!" Eriol asked

"I dunno! Check the baby book!" Syaoran told him

Eriol, while holding Tomoyo in one hand, flipped through the baby book.

**Crying**

Crying is baby's only way of communicating his/her needs. When your baby cries, the most frequent reason is that he/she is hungry. You may also check if his/her diaper is wet or if his/her position is uncomfortable.

Eriol read. "It says maybe she's hungry, or her diaper is wet or she's in an uncomfortable position."

"So let's see… if she's hungry… what do we feed a one-year-old?" Syaoran asked

"Um… I don't know… I'll check…" Eriol looked at the book again. "Um… hey Li… I think we have a problem here…"

"What's wrong?" Syaoran walked over to Eriol

"It says here that breastmilk is the best nutrition that can be given to the child… and… I heard from some show on TV that breastmilk is best for babies up to 1 year old…" Eriol said

"How do you think we're supposed to feed her then?" Syaoran asked

Then, Sakura entered the living room where Syaoran and Eriol were. "I'm back!"

An idea formed in Syaoran and Eriol's heads. The turned to look at Sakura.

"Sakura…" they said

"Hm?" Sakura replied

Eriol approached her. "Um… we need you to feed Tomoyo." Eriol said, handing the baby to her.

"What do you mean feed?"

"Um… well…" Eriol showed her the baby book.

"What!" Sakura said in shock. "Do you expect me to breastfeed my own best friend!"

"Um… sorta… yeah…" Syaoran and Eriol nodded

"One, I know nothing about this. Two, I am not yet a mother. Three, it's not my responsibility."

"But Sakura… if you don't feed Tomoyo, she's going to die!"

Sakura took the baby book from Eriol and flipped through it a bit. "Hmm… hey look. It says here you can substitute breastfeeding with formula feeding. And that's the reason I bought these." Sakura took out a couple of baby bottles from a bag, together with a can of milk powder (for babies). "Now, you have to prepare these." She handed Baby Tomoyo to Syaoran, and took Eriol to the kitchen.

"Okay. For all I know, first you put equal amounts of cold and hot boiled water into the bottle. Then you put in the prescribed amount of milk powder then recap the bottle and shake it for 30 seconds. Then you feed it to the baby." Sakura said

"You know nothing about it, huh?" Eriol said as he prepared the baby formula.

"No. I just read it from the book that's all." Sakura replied

Eriol sweatdropped and sighed.

---

After feeding Tomoyo…

"You should burp the baby after feeding." Syaoran said, holding the book

"How am I supposed to do that?" Eriol asked

Sakura took baby Tomoyo from Eriol and rested Tomoyo's head on her shoulder. "I'll do it. But you have to do this later, okay Eriol-kun?" Sakura said, as she gently patted Tomoyo's back.

Eriol went over to Syaoran. "She looks like a mother when doing that, dontcha think?" Eriol said. Syaoran smiled and nodded.

---

Later…

Tomoyo was already asleep on Sakura's shoulder.

"Aww… she's so kawaii…"

"Hey, don't you think her mother's going to get worried about her? I mean, she's not going to be at their house for awhile, and we can tell her she drunk a potion…" Syaoran said

"Don't worry. Daidouji-san is on a business trip." Eriol said

"How do you know that?" asked Sakura and Syaoran

Eriol just smiled.

--

Later…

"Eriol-kun, I think you should give Tomoyo-chan a bath…" Sakura said as she gave Baby Tomoyo to Eriol

"Huh? Give her a bath! But… Tomoyo's a… and I'm… but…" Eriol said

"That doesn't matter… you're going to take care of her so you need to give her a bath. You don't want a stinky baby don't you?"

Eriol sighed, and then looked at Tomoyo. She was only smiling. "Alright then…" Eriol went to the bathroom.

---

In the bathroom…

"I'm sorry Tomoyo… I have to do this…" Eriol said

---

Later, back in the living room…

"So Eriol, how was the bath?" Sakura asked. Syaoran smirked

"Uh… it was okay…" Eriol replied, carrying the newly bathed Tomoyo in his arms.

---

Later that afternoon, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol decided to teach Tomoyo something.

"Teach her something?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah." Sakura nodded

"So what will we teach her then?" Eriol asked

"I dunno… how to walk, talk…"

"Alright then." Eriol took Tomoyo then held her two small hands. He stood her up. He turned his head to look at Sakura and Syaoran. "Let's teach her how to walk."

They started with a few short distances. Then later on, across the room. Tomoyo was learning quickly. She would sometimes wobble or fall, but Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran were always there to help her up.

---

During dinner…

Everyone was seated at the dining table in Eriol's house.

"What do we have for dinner, Eriol?" asked Syaoran

"Um… I think I have some Konnyaku…" Eriol said, back facing Sakura and Syaoran. He was making milk for Tomoyo. Tomoyo, on the other hand, was seated at one of the chairs in the dining room, the chair having a baby seat on it of course.

Sakura and Syaoran's faces paled.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked when he turned around, only to see Sakura and Syaoran's pale faces

"Um… I just remembered, I'm on a diet! Ehehehe…" Sakura said

"Yeah… and uh… I'm fasting!" Syaoran said

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Fasting? The Lent season has passed already Li."

"Huh? Did I say fasting? I meant… uh… um…"

"I was just kidding. I don't have konnyaku. I just knew you both hated that… Heheh. But I think we have sushi…" Eriol said, currently feeding Tomoyo

Sakura and Syaoran sighed in relief. _I thought we were going to eat konnyaku… thank goodness we won't…_ both Sakura and Syaoran thought.

Syaoran took the sushi from the refrigerator and put it on the table. Tomoyo's eyes sparkled at the sight of sushi. Eriol noticed this. "Tomoyo-chan, you can eat sushi yet…"

"Guu… n-nee… E-Eriol-otousan…"

Sakura stood from her chair, amazed. "Tomoyo-chan! She talks!"

"And she just called you dad, Eriol." Syaoran pointed out

"Eriol-otousan… ka… no… jo… wa… su… shi… ga… ta… be… tai…" Tomoyo spoke slowly. (Daddy Eriol, I want to eat sushi.)

"Anata wa sushi ga tabetai ka?" Eriol asked (You want to eat sushi?)

"Okay… now they're really speaking in Japanese…" Syaoran said, folding his arms.

"Nee, nee, nee! Tomoyo-chan! I'll tell you about our friends then, okay?" Sakura said

Tomoyo looked up at her. "Mm!"

Sakura took Tomoyo and Eriol followed. Eriol took out a photo album. And one by one, Sakura introduced the people in the pictures.

"Well… ano… ne, Tomoyo-chan, watashi wa Sakura desu." Sakura introduced herself (Tomoyo, I am Sakura.)

"Sakura-oneesan!" (Big sister Sakura)

"Ne, kare wa Syaoran desu." Sakura pointed to Syaoran. (He is Syaoran.)

"Syaoran-oniisan!" (Big brother Syaoran)

"Ano… um… okay." Sakura flipped through the photo album. She then saw a picture of Mizuki-sensei.

"Tomoyo-chan… Kanojo no namae wa Mizuki Kaho-sensei desu. Mou ichido itte kudasai." (Her name is Ms. Kaho Mizuki. Please say that/it again.)

"Mizuki Kaho-sensei…" (Ms. Kaho Mizuki)

"Yatta, Tomoyo-chan!" (Wonderful, Tomoyo!)

"Kanojo wa wareware no sensei desu." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded. (She is our teacher.)

Later on, after a few more introductions through pictures, Syaoran walked over to the two girls.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan, boku no kanojo totemo kirei nan da." Syaoran said and nodded. Sakura nudged him at the side. (Hey Tomoyo-chan, my girlfriend is very pretty, you know.)

Tomoyo only smiled at the two. The same smile she gave when she was still the 20 year old Tomoyo.

---

Later…

"Well, we're going now, Eriol!" Sakura and Syaoran said

"Alright. Take care you two…" Eriol, while carrying Tomoyo in his left arm, escorted Sakura and Syaoran to the door.

"Good night then Tomoyo-chan! Be good for your dad… hehehe…"

---

A few days have passed. Tomoyo's still a baby. It was already Saturday, the week is about to end. Sakura and Syaoran were over at Eriol's again, to see how things were going.

"Hey, why don't we teach her something new now?" Sakura suggested

"Like what?" asked Eriol

"I dunno… maybe we could teach her to… um… sing? I've heard before that Tomoyo started singing at the age of 2. But why don't we speed it up?" Sakura said (A/N: I made that up. Sorry, but it's not true… I think.)

-

"Alright then! Come on Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and they walked to the garden. Syaoran and Eriol followed afterward.

"Okay then, Tomoyo-chan, you follow after me, okay?" Sakura said. They were in the middle of the garden. She and Tomoyo both sat down in the grass.

"_mado wo aketara natsu no…"_

"_mado wo aketara natsu no…"_

"_nioi ame no tonneru nukete…"_

"_nioi ame no tonneru nukete…"_

"Yatta, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura turned and looked at Syaoran and Eriol. "She learns fast! She got the lyrics and tune right away!" She turned back to Tomoyo again. "Let's sing this again, shall we?" Tomoyo nodded.

"_mado wo aketara natsu no… nioi ame no tonneru nukete… ichi-nen-buri no mushi sasare no… nanka natsukashii na… tenki yohou hazuretta aozora chotto… eshita kibun… semi no gasshou sakikake no himawari hitori ja mottainai kara… ima sugu kimi wo mukae ni yuku yo… ashimoto wa yappari sandaru de… natsu ni tobidasou… genki na hizashi nayamigoto nante… kyonen yori… chiisaku natta… T-shatsu ga zenbu fukitobashichau…" _they both happily sang

"Hey, I'll get some tea, okay?" Eriol said.

"I'll do it Eriol. You stay here with Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said

"Yeah. I'll help her with carrying it." Syaoran said and left with Sakura.

"Alright then. If you say so." Eriol stayed there with Tomoyo.

--

Somewhere…

"That kid… we can make money with that kid… do you think we should kidnap her, Durian?"

"That's a good idea… chasing after that flying baby is tough. Why don't we try this one then? A singing one-year-old… it'll be a hit… and we'll get lots and lots of money…"

"But the problem is that creep with glasses. He's not going anywhere." ('that creep with glasses' – a term Yuko used for Clow Reed)

"We'll fix that. Guava, gimme the phone."

"Yes Durian…"

A number was dialed.

The phone from Eriol's house rang.

--

"Ah! The phone! I'll get it. Tomoyo-chan, stay here. Okay?" Eriol stood up and went inside to answer the phone.

"Hello, Hiiragizawa residence." There was no answer. "Hello?"

--

Outside…

"We gotcha now!" three strangely dressed women came and took Tomoyo. A wormhole like thing appeared.

"E-Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo shouted, more like the real Tomoyo than baby Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol ran outside, only to catch Tomoyo being pulled into the wormhole with the three other women. He ran and tried to get Tomoyo from them.

"I don't know what this thing is, but people on this planet use this thing…" the so-called Durian took out a gun and aimed at Eriol. She shot him twice. One at the left arm and the other at his leg.

"Ah!" Eriol got shot. He didn't give up. He extended his right arm toward Tomoyo but she still wasn't able to reach him. They were about to disappear into the wormhole.

"TOMOYO!" Eriol shouted, his extended hand wanting to go farther to help her. But he couldn't. His hand glowed red (just like the times he uses magic during the 3rd season of CCS) and suddenly some of the garden plants move. Somewhat like the Wood card, moving toward Kiwi, one of the women who took Tomoyo. Kiwi was the one holding Tomoyo. The plants took Kiwi's hands and released her from her grip of Tomoyo.

Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the scene.

Sakura dropped the tray of tea. Both she and Syaoran ran to Eriol's side. Sakura summoned Windy to safely put Tomoyo down.

"Let's get outta here!" said Durian to the other two and they disappeared.

--

"Eriol-kuuun!" baby Tomoyo ran toward Eriol. Tears falling from her eyes.

Eriol, though bleeding, took Tomoyo with his right hand and hugged her. "Don't worry about me, okay? Now stop crying… I'm fine." Eriol smiled weakly at her, but even if he said not to cry, she hugged him tighter and cried.

"Eriol, you better get inside so we could treat those wounds." Sakura said. Syaoran helped Eriol stand up and both Sakura and Syaoran helped Eriol walk back inside the house. Tomoyo followed closely behind. They sat Eriol on the couch in the living room.

--

Later that night…

Sakura and Syaoran bid goodbye to Eriol and left. (After Eriol persuading them that he's fine and can manage, saying, "Come on, I'll be fine. I'm Clow Reed after all. Don't worry. Zettai daijoubu da yo.")

Tomoyo looked quite sleepy. Eriol took her with his right hand and walked into the bedroom. He laid baby Tomoyo on the bed. Then he lied down as well. He pulled a blanket up to Tomoyo's shoulders. Before he slept, he said to her, even if she's asleep. "Tomoyo… it doesn't matter if I'll get hurt or whatever. I'm going to keep you safe no matter what… and… if you don't return to normal… I'll take care of you like my own daughter…" then he slowly drifted off to sleep, hand hugging Tomoyo's small body. He managed to mutter a few phrases before completely falling asleep. "…even if it hurts to think I'll treat you as my daughter… even if it hurts, I'll do it… for you…"

The next morning, Tomoyo wakes up…

_Where am I? I don't remember this place… this is definitely not my room…_ Tomoyo glanced around the room. Then to the person beside her. _ERIOL!_

"ERIOL!" she actually said that out loud. Eriol woke up.

"Wha?"

"What am I doing in your room! Explain!" Tomoyo was clutching the blankets around her, covering herself.

Eriol looked at her. Then he slipped on his glasses. "Tomoyo! You're back to normal again! Thank goodness!" Eriol was so happy he was about to hug Tomoyo. "Itai…" he said, mainly because his wounds from yesterday still hurt a bit. And second was because Tomoyo pushed him away.

"What did you do to me!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You just think you didn't! But you did! You did! You did!" Slap. Eriol slapped Tomoyo, looking like he was hurt by what she said. It looks like a dramatic scene with the roles switched.

"I've done everything to be a good father to you! And this is how you repay me! Not even a thank you! I got shot twice just so I can save you! I had to use my magic in front of three strangely-dressed, weird looking strangers just so you wouldn't be kidnapped!"

"Then explain."

"I'll explain. Fine. You turned into a baby. See?" Eriol moved across the bed to get the clothes that were by Tomoyo's side. A baby dress. "See?"

"Oh… then where are my clothes!" Tomoyo asked

"here." Eriol handed the folded up clothes to her.

Tomoyo went to change. Afterwards…

"I'm going now."

"Huh? Don't you want breakfast first?"

"No thanks. I'll be fine." Tomoyo was about to walk out the doors of Eriol's house but she stopped. Before going out of his house, she said, "Eriol, thanks for taking care of me while I was a baby. You make a great father. I hope your wounds get better soon." And with that she left.

Eriol, stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth went into his study. Spinel was there.

"Master?"

"I just found the antidote for the child tea and cookies!" Eriol took out a pen and a book and started to write. After he finished writing, Eriol smiled and went back to his breakfast. The book was left open. Spinel flew over to look at what Eriol had written.

-Child tea and cookies-

Description: Makes anyone who drinks it go back into childhood.

Effect lasts for: 1 week

Antidote: Patience, care, and love

Spinel stared at the last word written on the page.

Love.

His master… in love?

-to be continued…

**Authoress' Notes:**

Hehehe… Eriol x Tomoyo fans… here you go! Yes, my Japanese phrases/sentences awhile ago, I just copied those from a book… and edited a few things such as the parts pertaining to whether the subject was male (boku) or female (kanojo) and adding the names and et cetera… And "Zettai daijoubu da yo," means "Everything will definitely be alright."

I'm sorry if I won't be able to update a much. School is tough. Got lots of homework and research. Please bear with me. But I would make a way if I can. (If review, I definitely will XD)

**4cherryblossoms: **As of today, Kero-chan won't be able to introduce the next chapter. On behalf of Kero, I'm sorry. There are reasons. And such reason is that I, Cherry of 4cherryblossoms, authoress of 4cherryblossoms' CCS fics, would personally like to say…

That you are cordially invited to the Li-Kinomoto nuptial! Nothing will please the couple more than your company with them on this special event in their lives. There is no greater gift than the pleasure of your company. But if you want to give a gift (gift for authoress, who made all these possible, this is very much encouraged –ahahaha-) please send it though review. Thank you very much. My Mokona-Modoki system is still not available so please bear with the review-system (I don't think I'll have the M-M system for quite awhile—still no stock.). So push that purple button down there. Thank you very much –bows-


	11. To all concerned

_Dear (state your name),_

_ On behalf of Cherry-san, doyenne of 4cherryblossoms, the official editor, and authoress of Watashi Dake no Sakura, we, Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran say thanks. Thank you for supporting the story through reading and reviewing it. We really appreciate it a lot._

_ But as sad as it is to admit, we can't always get what we want. We know that it would be displeasing to you all to announce that Watashi Dake no Sakura is temporarily discontinued, due to Cherry-san's other priorities, such as school. And also, recently, Cherry-san has had a few illnesses such as the fever, colds, and a sore throat, thus is not inspired for a story. She is currently struggling with Algebra, so she must put lots of time into studies._

_ On the other hand, for the meantime that Watashi Dake no Sakura will not be updated, you can still see us, Sakura and Syaoran, in another 4cherryblossoms story, entitled Athanasius, which is made by Hana-san. Also, please be patient with it, for it will not be updated unless it is already given to Cherry-san for editing._

_We hope for your kind understanding. Thank you once again for the support._

_ In behalf of the 4cherryblossoms team,  
__ Kinomoto Sakura & Li Syaoran_

_P.S. I am very very very sorry… I'm running out of inspiration, and I really need to pull my grades… my Algebra is sure to be a sucky B!!! Or worse… B-!!! Nooo!!! (People in my class understand why this is so… important)_

_To a certain reviewer: kirilangelo, I just read the alert e-mail regarding my reviews, and I saw yours… I'm touched. Thank you for the support. But, as said by Sakura and Syaoran… I have other priorities… most importantly, school. I'm sorry also to the others!_

_Please continue to support 4cherryblossoms' stories_

_Thank you for all those supporters! I LOVE YOU ALL::sniff::_

_Love,  
__Cherry_


End file.
